An Old Friend
by EmoRedneck
Summary: The boys are close. Everyone knows that. But what if and old childhood friend helps bring them all that little bit closer? Slash. StevexSoda DallyxJohnny Two-BitxPony ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright so this is my first Outsiders story so it might not be to good starting out. It will (hopefully) get better. Its slash so if your not into that kind of thing please get out now. Flames will be used to light my cigarettes after detailed yaoi smex.

Warnings: Swearing. Slash. OOC.

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders and all its characters not me.

Pony's P.O.V

Soda had his arm around me and I was shakin slightly. All I could think was, 'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.' I couldn't cry in front of Johnny. Compared to what he got I should be happy and laughin. And I don't even _want _to think about what Darry'd do. I felt a hand lift my chin up and touch my neck. "Damn. Guess your lucky. Coulda been worse. Fuckin Socs…" The voice trailed off in a steam of cuss words. It was a female voice with a strong Mississippi drawl. Samantha.

She was the only girl in our gang but was as tough as Dally. She was 19 and barely as tall as me. Darry always said she was a little spit fire with the biggest heart you'd ever see. I grinned at her. "Aw I'm fine. It's just a scratch." I was trying to put on a brave face for the gang. I couldn't let them see how shaken I really was. Hearing what I said Darry started in on me. "You don't think! If you couldn't get someone to go with you you could have at least carried a blade!" Soda came to my defense saying that would have just given them an excuse to cut me more.

Samantha cut in before things got to outa hand. "Alright the both of you shut up. Don't do no good to yell. Soda's right. It's better he didn't have a blade. Now lay off Pony. Aint his fault he got jumped." Darry looked like he very much wanted to hit something, but just went in the house and slammed the door instead. I looked gratefully to Samantha and Soda. They just smiled and Soda ruffled my hair. "I better go check on Superman. He's probably mighty sore at me." And she walked in the house.

Soda walked over towards Steve, who looked bout ready to kill me. "What the hell were you doing walking by yourself!" He yelled at me.

"None of your business." I snapped back. "It is my business you little smartass! Look at my nose!" He made a gesture to his nose which was bleeding and bruised. Before I could stop myself I replied, "It's huge." He growled and lunged at me but Two-Bit caught him. "Lay off Baby will ya. He cant help it he tells the truth."

I giggled and peeked around Two-Bit's arm to Steve. He glared down at me but one look from Soda and Two-Bit made him lay off. Suddenly Dally and Johnny popped up smoking and laughin. "Hey Johnnycakes." I said smiling at the dark haired boy. "Hey Pony." He said back in his quiet voice. "What's up Dal?" He nodded back to me. Then went to say something but was cut off by a yell coming from the house. Oh joy. Darry and Samantha are at it again.

~What*They*Heard*From*The*House~

"Why don't you just stay the fuck out of it!" Darry.

"Because I have as much say with them boys as you do god damnit!" There goes Samantha.

" That don't fucking mean you gotta stick your nose in every god damn thing!" Darry again.

"When it comes to them boys it does!" Samantha.

"Jesus do you have to be such a nosy bitch?" We heard a slap and Darry yell, "Fuck! What the fuck was that for!"

"That was for calling me a bitch you little fucker!"

~What*They*Heard*From*The*House~

"I swear those two fight like a couple of dogs. Samantha has to be the only person I know who can make that man curse like that." Dally said. Me and Soda looked guiltily at each other. We knew they were fightin about us again. They did often.

Darry's P.O.V

God she made me mad and she god damn knew it. We were both breathing heavy from our fighting. She cleared her throat but when she spoke it was still hoarse.

"Look Darry, I know you don't like it when I step in like that, but if I don't yall will never stop yellin. And I know that's not how you want Baby to see yall." I know that to, but I hate when you point it out. I still glared at her but was slowly calming down.

She sighed and walked over to me wrapping her small arms around my waist. He nuzzled her face into my chest and mumbled, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her as I relaxed. "I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have yelled at you or called you a bitch." She looked up and smiled. I smiled back and leaned down kissing her lightly. She kissed me back keeping it gentle as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Darry." "I love you to Samantha."

Dally's P.O.V

I'll never admit it, but I hate hearing those to fight. They both have tempers that are ready to flare up at any minute, and were usually the ones who each other fired up. Pony and Soda looked mighty upset. Hell I would be to. They always have to hear those to fight about them.

I caught Steve's eye and nodded at Soda. He nodded and pulled soda away as I pulled Pony onto my lap. Johnny walked away pretending to go talk to Two-bit. I knew he was trying to give us some privacy.

I wrapped my arms around Pony as he curled up in my lap, and laid his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong Baby?" I knew the answer. I just wanted him to say it so then he would feel better. He sighed. "I just hate it when they fight. Especially when its over me and Soda. Darry only yells at us cause that's his way of showing he's worried. We know that.

"But Samantha knows if she doesn't step in and make him stop, things'll only get worse. Then he gets more pissed off. I just wished they'd talk instead of yelling at each other." He sounded so helpless. I never knew it bothered him this much.

Pony's P.O.V

"It'll be ok kid. Shoot they only fight cause Bambi has a fuse about as long as she is tall, and Darry aint much better." I laughed lightly. That was the truth. Bambi (that's Samantha's nickname) had a short temper and so did Darry. Dal was right. It'd be ok. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. He gave me a small smile back before he kissed my forehead. Dally was only like this with me and Johnny and Bambi. Only I think it means something different with Johnny.

Soda's P.O.V

I felt Steve's hand grab mine as he led me around to the back of the house. I looked up at him when we got back there, silently asking him 'What?'. he gave me a look that I knew meant, 'You know what. Don't play dumb'. I sighed. "I just don't like it when they fight is all. They're always at each other's throats about something." I told him.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head on his chest and smiled as I felt his fingers run through my hair. I loved it when Steve was like this. All loving and cuddly. "It'll be ok buddy." I looked up and kissed his cheek letting him know I was ok.

He went to pull away but I pulled him back. "Nooo." I was whining but I couldn't find it in me to care. I felt his laugh rumble through his chest causing me to smile. "You always were a hugger." He told me. I mumbled into his chest but still didn't move. All he did was laugh in response. Golly I loved his laugh. Hell I loved everything about him. I'd come to terms with the fact that I was in love with my best friend when I was 14.

It didn't bother me to think like this anymore. I felt him nuzzle his face into my hair and kiss my forehead. "Love you Soda." Not like I want you to. "Love you to Stevie." More than you'll ever know.

Author's Note: So i have Chapter 2 written and ready to go and I'm working on Chapter 3 so if yall want it please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two. Enjoy. Review please!

Warning: Swearing. Slash. OOC

Disc: Don't Own.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

"No-o Johnny - Ah ha ha st-top! Hahaha!" I squirmed as Johnny continued to tickle me. We were currently in the lot, and I'd just let it slip that I like Two-Bit. Unfortunately when Johnny started to pick at me for it, I said something about Dally. Which is why I'm in my current position. Underneath Johnny and being tickled mercilessly.

Johnny was laughing as he continued to torture me. He looked cute when he laughed. Hell he always looked cute. I could never tell him that though, for fear he'd hit me. He didn't really like to be called cute. Said it made him feel like a little kid. Finally he stopped.

He sat there straddling my waste as we tried to catch our breath. "You look cute when your all outa breath and red-faced." he told me as he rolled off and laid beside me. I giggled and rolled over curling into his side. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. We were always like this when the gang wasn't around.

"You know the gang would beat the tar out of us if they ever saw us like this." I told him. "Why you say that?" Johnny asked me. "Cause they'd think we were a couple of fags." Even if we were, we couldn't let them know that. "Oh yeah."

We laid there in silence for a few minutes, and I could feel myself falling asleep as I listened to Johnny's heartbeat. "Steve and Soda wouldn't. And of course Bambi." I looked up at him surprised. All traces of sleepiness gone. Steve would be the main one I thought. He laughed at my surprised face. "Glory Pony I thought you knew. I figured Soda had told you. Soda's liked Steve since he was 14. And Steve's liked Soda about as long."

I'd kinda figured about Soda. But Steve was news to me. I felt hurt for a second. How come Johnny knew but I didn't? he must have seen this on my face, cause he gave me a gentle smile and said, "Don't worry bout it Pone. Only reason I know is cause I heard them talking to Bambi." Ah. Now I understand.

Everyone always tells Bambi stuff. She's the best listener and secret keeper in the gang next to Johnny. But she has something Johnny don't. A mother like quality that can make anyway break down and tell her everything. She's always been like the mother of the gang.

Even before Mom and Dad died. She was always there to fix us up after rumbles, listen about our day, tuck us in at night, and to hold us anytime we needed it. You cant help but want to tell her everything.

Johnny's P.O.V

I smiled at Pony lying on my shoulder. I'd always told him if I didn't like Dally I'd probably like him. He was pretty cute and he still had that innocent look about him. He'd let it slip today. That if he didn't like Two-Bit he'd probably go for me.

What Pony said earlier ran through my mind. And I realized I didn't care if the gang tried to beat us up for being gay. They wouldn't get to far anyway. Soda and Bambi wouldn't let them. I wasn't sure about Steve but that didn't bother me. I'd come to terms with my sexual preference a long time ago, and if people didn't like it to bad.

Pony and Bambi were the only ones who currently knew. It helped me deal with it a lot better when Pony didn't loose contact with me. In fact he became more affectionate.

That's something I've always wondered about. "Hey Pony?" I asked. "Yeah Johnny?" I thought for a second on how to word my question.

"How come … how come when I told you I was gay you got more affectionate with me?" I finally asked. He looked up at me and said, "Cause I knew you wouldn't mind." That just confused me more. "Huh?" He smiled at me and clarified, "I was always afraid that if I was to affectionate with you, you'd figure out I was gay and be mad. Once I found out you were gay to I didn't have to worry anymore. I didn't have to worry about losing you."

Oh now I get it. I sat up now and pulled him onto my lap. "Pony you didn't have to worry about that. I'll always love you no matter what." I pecked him lightly on the lips and he smiled. He kissed me back then buried his face into my neck. "I love you to Johnnycakes."

Samantha's P.O.V

"Steve Marcus Randall I'm gonna kick your ass!" I watched amused as a very scared Steve, ran from a dripping wet Sodapop. Darry walked downstairs just as they made another round through the living room. "Let me guess, Steve got him wet while they were doing dishes and now Soda's gonna kill him?" I nodded laughing as I watch Steve try to run and plead for his life at the same time.

I felt Darry pick me up and sit me back in his lap. "You cant just ask me to stand up can you?" I asked him. He smirked at me, and said innocently, "But your so small. Why cant I just pick you up?" I glared at him and whispered so only he would hear, "Keep it up. See if you get _anything _for a _month_." He shut up instantly. He kissed my neck quickly and muttered, "Yes dear." Heh-Heh. I still have him wrapped around my finger.

Two-Bits P.O.V

Ok so I know I've had a few beers today, but I definitely just saw Darry kiss Samantha's neck. That's not exactly something people who are "just friends" do. Ha! Steve owes me 5 bucks. We'd been betting on them for years. Everyone could tell they liked each other, so why not have fun with it? Dal and I had told them multiple times to just fuck and get it over with. Maybe they finally listened to us.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder causing me to look up. It was Pony. "What's wrong Two-Bit? You feelin alright?" he laid his small hand against my forehead as he said this. I smiled and hugged him as he sat on my lap. "I'm fine Baby. Just tired. Had a late night." He nodded and laid his head on my shoulder yawning. "Looks like I'm not the only one. What's you do, stay up reading again?"

He blushed giving away the answer. I gave him a disapproving look, but I was smiling. He blushed again and tried to defend himself, "I didn't stay up that late! I had track practice today." "Sure kid." he opened his mouth to try to say something else, but all that came out was another yawn.

He pouted causing me to laugh. "Aw I'm sorry Baby. It's just you look so cute when you pout." He blushed brighter and hid his face in my neck making me laugh again. "Ow!" Well would ya look at that. Soda finally got Steve.

Darry's P.O.V

I smiled when I caught sight of Pony in Two-Bit's lap. "Look at Two-Bit and Baby." I whispered to Samantha. She looked over at them and smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Maybe they've finally decided to get their heads outa their ass."

Author's Note: So I'm not positive on what anyone but the Curtis boy's middle names are. Steve's is made up. Just thought that should be said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok so this chapter is going to be mostly family fluff. I'm very big on fluff. The slash will be coming soon I promise. And I'm aware that big bad greasers like Steve don't go around kissing their best friends. Well Dally doesn't usually go around wanting to put his d*** in Johnny's ass (if you'll allow me to be so blunt) so this story will be very different from the original. And different from most stories. The boys will be VERY affectionate with each other. Why? Cause I'm a sucker for lovey doevey shit. Please enjoy and I hope anyone who is confused will understand a little better as they read. Don't forget to R&R.

Warnings: Swearing. Slash. OOC

Disc: If it was mine, Pony would have been fucked by everyone in the gang and Tim and Curly Shepard. Did that happen? No so obviously I don't own it.

Darry's P.O.V

I loved watching Bambi draw. The way she really gets into whatever she's drawing, and tries so hard to get it perfect. Right now she was drawing all of us. Pony, who was still sitting on Two-Bit's lap on the couch, and Two-Bit were finished. She'd gotten them just as Pony was yawning and Two-Bit was smiling at him. Dally and Johnny had been next. The way they were drawn you could see the blush on Johnny's face and the boyish smile on Dally's.

She was working on Steve and Soda now. They were sitting in front of the T.V. playing poker. Soda seemed to be loosing. No shocker there. It was amazing the way she got Steve's smirk just right. And Soda's pitiful pout and determined expression. "Your cheating!" Soda's accusatory shout made me look up. Steve just smirked back at him. "Don't accuse me of cheating just cause you suck." Soda launched himself at his best friend and they started wrestling. I sighed. They'd better not break anything.

I looked back at Samantha's notebook to see she was drawing us now. We were sitting in my chair. Her on my lap and leaning against me with my chin resting on her shoulder. She must have felt my stare because she looked up at me. "What?" she asked, confusion written all over her face. "Nothing. Just watchin you draw." She smiled and her eyes kind of glazed over. What she said next told me why.

"Remember all those times we would sit out in the park, and you would watch me draw for hours on end?" I smiled remembering all those times. One especially. "Remember when we fell asleep out there, and didn't come home till 4 in the morning?" She nodded laughing.

"Your parents were freaking out by the time we got home." I smiled and kissed her shoulder. She shivered slightly and smiled, but turned back to her drawing and gave no other indication of what I just did.

Johnny's P.O.V

Golly I was tired. I was slowly falling asleep with my head resting on my arms as I laid on Dally's legs. Him running his fingers through my hair wasn't helping either.

I looked around sleepily to see what everyone else was doing. Pony was asleep on Two-Bit's lap at the other end of the couch, and Two-Bit wasn't far behind. Soda was curled up on the floor with his head in Steve's lap, asleep.

Steve was leaned back against the couch and looked close to sleep himself. Samantha was curled into a ball on Darry's lap and looked like she was falling asleep, as he ran his fingers through her hair. I saw him whisper something to her, and watched as she stood up and stretched.

"Steve go take Soda to bed. You two can share his bed tonight. Johnny, you and Pony take my bed. Dal, you and Two-Bit can fight over the couch and the floor." After handing out sleeping arrangements, she walked out to the hallway. Probably going to get blankets, I thought.

Darry got up and stretched then leaned down and picked Pony up. He disappeared upstairs with him as I stood up. Stretching, I heard Dal say from behind me, "Damn Johnny you put my legs to sleep." I hung my head a little as I turned towards him. "Sorry." I mumbled. He smiled and shook his head. "S'Alright Johnnycakes. Help me up?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand pulling him off the couch. "You're a lot stronger than you look." I realized that I'd pulled to hard, and he'd flown forward a bit. I blushed, but smiled at the comment all the same.

Samantha came in then carrying a pile of blankets and two pillows. "Which do you want Dal? Couch or floor?" she asked him. "Let the bum have the couch. He's already there. Aint no way we're gonna be able to move him." She nodded and made a pallet on the floor for Dal.

When she was done she walked over to the couch to Two-Bit. "Two-Bit wake up. Come on wake up." she called his name and kept shakin him. "Two-Bit wake your lazy ass up!" He still didn't move. Finally she got frustrated and leaned down to his ear yelling, "Two-Bit!" at the top of her lungs. All three of us jumped a good 3 feet in the air but he woke up.

"Come on you idiot lay down. There's your blanket." He mumbled something and flopped sideways, pulling the blanket half way over him. She shook her head smiling before she kissed him on the forehead and fixed the blanket.

She walked over to me and Dal and looked at him for a second. "Get to sleep you need it." She told him before giving him a hug and telling him good night. He watched her walk to Pony and Soda's room with a raised eyebrow. "You have bags under your eyes." I explained. He just shook his head.

Then ruffling my hair he said, "Night Johnny." and moved to lay down. I walked out of the room and up the stairs. Finally a good nights sleep.

Steve's P.O.V

I heard the door open and looked up to see Bambi. I had just finished changing outa my jeans and shirt, and was sitting on Soda's bed. I smiled at her and said, "What you aint in bed yet?" "Nope. Gotta make sure my boys are taken care of first."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss Soda's forehead, telling him she loved him as she stood up. "Ove uo to" Was what he got out before rolling over half way on top of me. Bambi let out a childish giggle as I tried to situate Soda. She kissed my forehead saying, "Night sweetheart. Sleep tight. Love you." I hugged her and said, "Love you to."

Darry's P.O.V

I watched as Samantha walked into her room probably going to tell Baby and Johnnycakes good night. I walked over to the open door, and leaned against the frame watching as she tucked them in. "Samantha I think were a little to ol-" Samantha cut Johnny off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm gonna baby you two no matter how old you get. Get used to it." The kissed his forehead before he could say anything else. She did the same to Pony who was already fallin back asleep, then fixed the blanket again. "Night boys. Love you." "Night Bambi love you to." "Night Sam. Love you." She shut the light off as she walked out the room.

"Ready for bed?" I asked her as I leaned against the wall.

"Eek!" She let out a odd little squeak and jumped. "Sorry Sam." I apologized trying not to laugh. She just glared and pushed me out the way to get to the stairs. She must have seen a light still on or something, cause she yelled, "Dallas Winston if you don't go to bed right now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

I heard Dally let out a curse and giggles come from the room to my right. She stood at the stairs until the light went off, and no more noise came from downstairs.

Samantha's P.O.V

I turned from the stairs to walk to Darry's room. I was almost there when I heard the laughs coming from my room. I stopped at the door and yelled, "Yeah Darry, I'll be right there! Just let me make sure I didn't wake the boys up!" He looked confused at first, but as understanding washed over his face he grinned. He continued walking to his room calling an, "Ok!", over his shoulder.

I walked into the room to see two unmoving figures on the bed. Pony was curled into Johnny's side with his head on Johnny's chest. Johnny had his arm around Pony, and they were both breathing slowly. I put a hand over my mouth to conceal my laughs till I got to Darry's room. I busted up as I shut the door though.

"I have to hand it to em. They were pretty convincing!" I said still laughing. He laughed with me and said, "How many times have we done that so my parents wouldn't yell at us?" I smiled nodding. I sat down on the bed and said, "Now we're the parents. Makin sure our boys are in bed and safe." He nodded and smiled again, only different this time. It was the smile of a man who had to many burdens, but didn't mind carrying them. And refused to show them.

I leaned my head against his arm. "He wouldn't have dealt us this hand if he didn't think we could handle it." He looked down at me smiling. He kissed my lips lightly before standing. He walked to his dresser and threw me some boxers and a t-shirt. "Thanks Dar." He nodded and took his shirt off.

I tried not to look, I swear I did, but I mean come on! He was half naked not 10 feet away from me! Golly, how long have we been together and he still does this to me? I shook my head and took off my jeans and tank top. After getting dressed I crawled into bed and under the covers.

He laid down beside me and pulled me to him. He'd never admit it, but he's one hell of a cuddlier when he's asleep. "Night Dar." He kissed me neck saying, "Night Bambi." he turned the light out, but continued to kiss and suck on my neck. I felt his hand go under the t-shirt and I smiled. "I thought we were going to bed?" "We are….in a little while." All I could do was laugh as he pinned me to the mattress.

Author's Note: Hope everyone liked it. Please review. Tell me what you think and what you might like to see in the story. I value your opinion and thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate all of you. So this story explains some things. Sorta. Hope you enjoy R&R please.

Warnings: OOC, Swearing, Slash

Disc.: Must you keep reminding me I was born in the wrong decade?

Pony's P.O.V

I stared down at Johnny as he played with my hands. It was late and we really should go to bed, but I'm just not tired yet. And I really wanna know why Johnny does that. "Why do you do that Johnnycakes? Play with my hands I mean." I clarified at his confused expression. Understanding and a blush spread over his face.

"When I was little, me and my cousin would always sleep together when he came over. He'd always hold my hand cause he knew it helped me sleep. Since I was so afraid of my folks. Its just a habit now." I nodded at him from my place on his lap. "I know what you mean. Darry used to do that with me. Soda still does."

He smiled up at me then frowned. "What happened to you and Darry? You guys used to be so close." I frowned down at him. "I…I don't know. I mean, we were fine before Mom and Dad died. But ever since then he's always at me for somethin." I felt his hand brush against my cheek, and I realized I'd started crying. "Sorry." I mumbled. I am such a baby. Johnny probably thinks so to.

He sat up then, and wrapped his arms around me. "You aint got nothing to apologize for Baby. It's alright to cry every once in a while." He kissed my forehead, then lightly kissed my lips. I loved it when Johnny kissed me. It held the same love and tenderness Darry's kisses used to have.

I kissed him back for a second. Then pulled back and buried my face in his neck. How many times have I done that in the past two days? "Love you Baby." I heard Johnny whisper as he started playing with my hands again. I could feel myself falling asleep as I whispered back, "Love you to Johnnycakes." I yawned half way through causing him to

laugh.

"Come on its late. Let's go to sleep." I was only to happy to comply. The last thing I remembered was him laying us down, and me snuggling up to him. I love sleeping with Johnny. He's so cuddly.

Steve's P.O.V

I liked watching Soda sleep for some reason. I know it sounds stalker-ish, but he just looks so peaceful. And a hell of a lot younger than 17. Maybe it's the way he talks in his sleep, and clings to the nearest source of heat. Which is what he's doing right now.

Clinging to me and mumbling something.

I'd been listening to him for a while, and all I'd heard were things I already knew. Like the fact that Dally and Johnny are bout ready to jump each other every time they see one another. And that Two-Bit is in love with Baby, and Bambi and Darry are together.

Dal and Johnny were obvious as everything, and Two-Bit had told me himself he had a thing for Pony. He'd been drunk, but I knew from the way he acted it wasn't the beer talkin. And good God everyone's known about Bambi and Darry for years.

I heard Soda say my name, and I thought he'd woken up, so I came back to Earth. Turns out he was still just talkin in his sleep. I tried to listen and figure what he was sayin but most of it was just mumbles. Nothing I could use to figure out what the hell he was sayin my name for. And a yell at the door didn't help my chances.

"Steve! Soda! Time to get up! Breakfast is waitin!" I groaned. Thanks a lot Bambi. I looked back at Soda to see if he'd woken up. He hadn't. But he wasn't talkin anymore. Damn. "Soda. Soda wake up." I said shakin him. He buried his face in my shoulder, but made no move to get up. "Come on buddy. Wake up." "Nooo."

Glory he sounded adorable when he whined. No! Bad Steve! This is not the time to think like that! "Com on Bambi says breakfast is ready." That woke him up. Real quick. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists like a five year old. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked.

He looked over at me blearily. "What's so funny?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep. "Nothing. You just looked like a little kid when you did that is all. It was cute."

He blushed as a shy smile crept onto his face, making me smile as well.

He'd always done that when I called him cute or something. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I cant help but wonder. What if he maybe feels the same as me? No. There aint no way. He's got Sandy. Why would he go for me?

Dally's P.O.V

"Jesus woman do you have to yell so much?" I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen where Bambi was finishin breakfast. The switchblade that landed in the wall next to my head answered me. "Bring that back to me, and get the plates and stuff out."

I grumbled but did as she said. Starting with pulling her switch out the wall. "You know Darry'd kick your ass if he saw you do that." She just grinned at me. "My ass is to far down. He'd never reach it." "I can not believe you just made a short joke about _yourself_." Her laughing was the only response.

Soda stumbled in as I was sitting down the plates. He would have fell face first into the table had Samantha not caught his arm. "One of these days I'm not gonna be there to catch you. Then your _really_ gonna look like Darry." Me and Steve started laughing, but Soda didn't. He was lookin towards the stairs in the living room.

"Hey Dar." Oh shit. Darry looked pissed at first. Then he started smiling as he finally walked in. Well then. Maybe we wont all die after all. "Naw. He'd look more like Two-Bit." We all started laughing and a yell came from the living room. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here! Especially when I just woke up so I don't know what you said!"

Darry leaned out around the corner to shout at Two-Bit. "Maybe you'd know if you got your lazy ass up!" "Your so mean to me!" Two-Bit yelled back. Darry just rolled his eyes as he walked up to Samantha. He reached out and poked her in the side. She let out a squeak, and her spatula went flyin through the air.

As soon as she caught she started hittin him with it. "You. Are. Such. An. Asshole!" Each word was met with a slap to wherever she could reach. He just laughed and picked her up. "Put me down!" "Now why should I?" We all watched with amusement as she started kicking.

She hated being picked up. We all knew that. Darry was in for it now. He finally set her down, after about five minutes of her kicking and threatening him within an inch of his life. As soon as she got on her feet she punched him in the stomach. "Next time I go lower."

We all unconsciously shielded ourselves with our hands. You cant blame us really. It's a natural reaction. And Bambi can throw one hell of a punch. Darry nodded and eased his way to the table. "Keep it up Superman and you aint never gonna be able to fuck her." Two-Bit said from the door way. Everyone but me and Darry missed the blush and smile that spread across Bambi's face.

Johnny's P.O.V

'Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.' is all I could think. I now remember what else Soda and Pony have in common. They both talk in their sleep. And Pony says some pretty random shit when he's asleep. Like how Steve wants to fuck Soda senseless. And that Soda makes horrible purple rice. How Darry used to sleep with a teddy bear. And Dal scares the living shit out of him.

He stopped mumbling long enough to roll half way on top of me. I swear Pony is the biggest damn cuddlier I've ever met. A knock at the door interrupted his renewed mumbles. "Boys wake up! Breakfast'll be done in a minute, and if you don't want Two-Bit to get it all you better get downstairs!" Oh joy. Now I get the pleasurable task of waking the dead. Heavy sarcasm implied.

"Pony wake up. Pony. Wake up buddy. Come on Baby. Pone. Wake up!" Apparently only talking wasn't gonna work. I tried shaking him to no avail. Damn. Well time to bring out the big guns.

I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist, and started tickling him. Now _that _worked. He woke up instantly. He was squirming and giggling in no time. "Aww Johh-n-ny! Come o-on! That aint f-fair!" I stopped and smiled cutely at him. "It woke you up didn't it?" "Yeah yeah. Why'd ya wake me anyhow?"

I could tell he was annoyed so I leaned down and kissed him, trying to make him feel better. He smiled and the annoyance went away. He sat up and held onto me making sure I didn't fall. "So why did ya wake me up?" He asked again, kissing me lightly as he did. "Darry said breakfast was almost done and if we wanted any to get down there. You know how Two-Bit is."

He laughed and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Is that like your favorite spot or somethin? Your always stickin your face in my neck." His muffled giggle reached my ears, and I couldn't help but smile. "Come on lets go downstairs. Everyone's probably awake by now."

*Downstairs*

Ponyboy's P.O.V

"Next time I go lower." Wonder who Samantha's gonna punch in the balls today. I looked around the corner into the kitchen to see everyone shielding them selves. What Two-Bit said next though told me who was really in trouble with dark haired girl. "Keep it up Superman and you aint never gonna be able to fuck her."

"Please like he already doesn't." I mumbled under my breath as I walked in. Johnny snickered behind me and went to sit down. "Morning Bambi." I said hugging her and kissing her cheek. She kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. "Morning Baby. Take the eggs to the table?" I nodded and grabbed the bowl, taking it to the six hungry boys waiting there.

Samantha followed me and sat down the bacon next the plate of toast. "I swear Saturdays are my favorite day." I heard Soda say around a mouth full of eggs. Samantha smiled and leaned against the door way. "Why don't you come eat Bambi?" Dally asked her. She just shook her head sayin, "I'll eat when yall are done. I gotta get read for work anyway." and walked out and towards the stairs.

I saw Darry watchin her and I nudged Soda. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. I nodded to our brother mouthin, "Look!" his eyes traveled to Darry and he smiled, nudging Steve. I heard Dal say, "Told you so." Steve hung his head letting a curse or two out. "You owe me Randall." "Yeah yeah Mathews. Shut it." And so continued a "normal" breakfast at my house.

Author's Note: So yeah there ya go. So i want at least 3 or 4 reviews for this before i post Chapter 5. Thank you. Oh and If your gonna Favorite and Alert this story please leave a review as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Alright so I'm not very proud of this but enjoy. Please R&R. I'm dedicating this to my reviewers. I love every one of you :) And I am so very sorry for the long wait. I'm not gonna give you a sob story because you probably don't care. So just go read ^^;

Disc: Seriously you still haven't gotten the point? The Outsiders are not mine and I make no profit from this.

Warnings: Swearing. OOC. Slash.

Samantha's P.O.V

I walked up the stairs and to my room to change. I had to first go over to Soc territory for my second job. Some lady wanted a portrait drawn of her two little snot nosed brats. That meant I had to wear a nice pair of jeans and a nice button up. I let my hair out of its ponytail and let my curls fall across my shoulders. I hated having to look decent just for those bastards.

I sighed and walked over to my closet to grab my tool belt ,some different jeans ,and work boots. I looked in the mirror one last time before I walked out. I sighed as I took in my reflection. "The things me and that man do to make sure them boys don't go without." And with that I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen and took Soda's glass of chocolate milk out his hand and took a drink. "Hey! Oh its just… my god…" His statement made everyone look up, and catching sight of me, jaws drop. "Where the hell are you going looking like a girl?" I heard Two-Bit say.

I gave a dry laugh and deadpanned, " Your so funny. But to answer your question work. I have to go look at a house for some Soc who wants a house renovated. Gotta look nice so they wont turn their noses up to high." This was the excuse I'd come up with when I'd decided to get my second job.

I ruffled Soda's hair and moved to grab a piece of toast. "Soda you and Darry got a few minutes before you have to leave I want you to help the rest of the boys clean up the kitchen. I have to go." I told them and kissed them all on the forehead in turn.

As I walked out the door I called back, "I'll be back later tonight. Love yall!" Then walked out and hopped in my truck. As I backed out of the driveway I could only think one thing, _'It's gonna be a really long day.'_

Darry's P.O.V

"Alright come on lets get the kitchen cleaned." I said as I stood up. Everyone moved around cleaning up and putting the food away. "Pony, Johnnycakes go get ready for school. Soda go get your shoes on." I told them as we finished cleaning.

All three boys went to the boys room to do as they were told and I went and grabbed my tool bet. I walked back down the stairs and saw Steve and Soda waiting for me by the door, and Pony and Johnny walking with Two-Bit out the door. "Be careful boys. I'll be back late tonight so can you pick Soda up Steve?" I asked as I got in the truck and the boys jumped in the back.

"Sure thing man!" Steve called over the roar of my old truck. After dropping the boys off at the DX I went on the work. Just the thought of lifting those damned bundles made my back hurt. I got out of my truck with a sigh. Better get it over with.

Two-Bit's P.O.V

"Johnnycakes you ok?" I heard Pony say. I turned to see Johnny white as a sheet and staring wide eyed ahead of him. I followed his line of sight to the corner of the parking lot and saw some Soc boys. It didn't take long for me to figure out what was wrong. Those must be them.

"They aint gonna hurt you Johnny. Trust me." I told him quietly. I saw Pony holding his hand and whispering to him. Golly I hated seeing the kid like this. He was always a jumpy kid, but then those dam Socs had to go and jump him. He aint been right since.

"Two-Bit can we go?" Pony asked me.

I nodded and ushered them into the car. I started up my old Plymouth and pulled out of the parking lot. Slinging gravel as I went. "You ok Johnnycakes?" I asked him. He nodded and laid his head on Pony's shoulder. Ponyboy wrapped an arm around him and ran a comforting hand through his hair.

I had to smile. Those two were to cute for their own good. No wonder Dally wants to jump the kid's bones. I pulled into the school parking lot and the boys got out. "I'll meet yall back here in a little while. See ya." I told them as I walked into the building. I watched them until they went into their classroom then headed for mine.

I sighed as I sat down. Only two more hours then I can be with Pony again. Dang I've got it bad. "Damn it." I mumbled as I leaned my head back.

Dally's P.O.V

"So you gonna tell him anytime soon?" I asked the dark haired boy beside me. "Tell who what?" Steve asked me. I sent him a glare. "Don't play dumb. Soda. When you gonna tell him your in love with him?" The boy chocked on his coke and sent me a look. "Excuse me? I am not in love with Soda." I just sighed. This kid must really think I'm stupid.

"Everyone knows you are. Except the idiot your in love with." I told him. He sighed. "But he's with Sandy." I scoffed at his excuse. "You must not know that she's been sleeping around on him." His eyes widened then narrowed into a glare. "What?" He asked in a voice that even made me a little worried.

"Calm down boy. But yeah she has. I saw her with some out of town guy the other night and a few other people. But until you tell Soda how you feel he's just gonna keep getting hurt." I told him as I pushed away from his car.

"Tell him kid!" I called back to Steve as I walked away. Maybe the kid will finally grow a pair.

Samantha's P.O.V

"Get your lazy butts into gear! We have work to do!" I yelled as I walked into the house. That's the only part I hate about my job. My lazy workers. I worked as a supervisor for a construction company. But I ended up doing most of the work anyway.

"Aww come on Sam. We're just taking a smoke break." Andrew one of the roofers said. I lit my own cigarette and pick up a hammer and some nails, and started nailing them into the wall then pulled them back out. "If I can do that while smoking you can. Now get to work." I told them as I dropped the tools at their feet.

They groaned but did as they were told. They always did. They've seen me get pissed off and it wasn't pretty. They've made it a point to do as I say from now on. I looked up at the sky and blew out a gust of smoke. "Only a few more hours." Then made my way to the roofs to help the idiots who were actually paid to do this.

~*~ Next Day~*~

Soda's P.O.V

Grr. I hate Evie. How come she gets to touch Steve and I don't? I know I sound selfish, but I actually want something more to do with him than just sex. I actually love him. I felt Sandy's eyes on me and I sent her a smile. She was a nice enough girl, but she's been cheating on me for months.

"What's wrong baby?" I heard her say. Uhg her voice is to dang sweet. It's almost sickening. I just smiled at her. "Nothing baby. Just a long day at work." I told her inwardly cringing as I called her baby. Why did I agree to double with Steve and Evie again?

I watched as Evie put her hand on Steve's thigh and I gritted my teeth. Don't you dare touch him you useless whore. "Soda. Your not listening to me." I heard Sandy whine. Uhg I hated when she whined. "Sorry just got a lot on my mind." I told her with a charming smile. "More important than me?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Babe don't. I've just got a lot on my mind. You know with Dar and Pony. It's been hard." She scoffed at my excuses. "Its always about that damn kid. Aint I more important?" I finally snapped. "No you self-centered bitch your not. Why would you expect me to care about you when all you do is sleep around with other guys?" I said as I shot up out of my seat.

She looked at me shocked, but I just glared. Why the hell should I care if I hurt her feelings. "But Soda-" "Don't. You're a no good whore and were over. Have fun with that bastard who knocked you up." I told her with cynical smile. I walked out of the drive-in and out to the sidewalk.

"Soda! Man wait up!" I heard Steve yell behind me. I'd been walking for a few minutes and I'd started to calm down. He caught up to me and gave me a worried look. "You ok man? I aint ever seen you snap like that." I just looked at him. "She tried to say she was more important that Darry and Ponyboy."

His eyes narrowed into a glare. "What? I can see why you snapped at her now. Is she really pregnant with some other guys kid?" I nodded. "Yeah. The guy came in the store the other day, overheard him talking about it to his friend." Seeing the look on my best friends face I said, "It don't really bother me. I've known for a while she was two-timing me."

He gave me a confused look and raised an eyebrow. "If you've known for a while then why didn't you just break up with her?" Oh shit. He wasn't supposed to catch onto that. "Uh uh well… the thing is…" I couldn't think of a good excuse. And judging by the look on my best friends face it was to late to think of one.

I sighed. Time to grow a pair and just get it over with. In the kind words of Bambi- 'Hurry up and let him fuck you so I don't have to see you miserable all the damn time!' Well guess its time for that.

"I didn't break up with her, because I didn't want anyone to know who I really wanted to be with." At his confused expression and quirked eyebrow I elaborated. "You." Then pressed my lips to his.

Author's Note: Alright well there it is. Finally. I want at least ONE review before I post the next chapter. I don't think that's asking to much.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Alright so here ya go people. I'd like to dedicate this to all my reviewers. :) You are amazing and i love you all *passes out cookies and yaoi* Please enjoy and keep the reviews coming.

Disc: Not mine. No profit.

Warnings: Slash. Swearing. OOC.

Steve's P.O.V

"You." Is all he said before he kissed me. At first I didn't respond. Funny, I've been waiting for this for years, and now that its happening I've turned into a god damn rock? What the hell?

I finally snapped out of it when I felt him start to pull away. Oh hell no. I grabbed his hips and pulled him back to me. I pressed my lips harder to his and heard him let out a gasp. I used that as a chance to slip my tongue into his mouth.

His hands tangled into my hair and I wrapped my arms around him. We pulled back when air became necessary. "Wow. That was fucking amazing." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Soda never cussed. Let alone said the f word in casual conversation.

"Yeah it was." I leaned my forehead against his and pecked him once more. "So this is what you've been hiding? How long?" I asked him quietly. "Three years." I stared at him shocked. "Me to. How come you never said anything?"

He scoffed at me. "Are you serious? Your like the definition of straight. Next to Dar of course. I was worried you'd break my neck or something." I couldn't help but laugh. "I love you to much for that. You have to know that." I looked him in the eyes as I said this. Making sure he knew what I said was true.

"Do you really love me?" He asked quietly. Suddenly he was shy. I smiled. He looked so cute with that blush on his face and his head down. "Of course I do. Never doubt that. I love you so much."

I kissed him again and I could fell his smile. He pulled back and smiled at me. "I love you to Stevie. So much."

Dally's P.O.V

Golly it was freezin out. What the hell am I doing out here again? Oh yeah. Old man kicked me out again. I really don't want to bother the Cutis's, but its cold as hell out here. Maybe I can go to Bucks. Its late enough for him to be completely shitfaced.

If he's drunk enough I can usually get away with a free room. Another gust of wind made me realize I really didn't care if I had to pay. Just as long as I got out of the cold. I looked up and noticed the lot. Maybe I should see if the kid is there.

I know he's not at home. I could hear his folks yelling all the way down the street. I ran over to the big tree we were used to finding Johnny under. Sure enough the kid was there. Huddling into his jacket and shivering like no other.

"Damn it Johnny. Why didn't you go over to Ponyboy's if you didn't have no where to go?" He looked up at the sound of my voice and smiled. "Hey Dal." He said in that soft spoken voice of his. I gave him a small smile and held a hand out to him.

He looked at it then at my face. "What?" He asked confused. I sighed. "Your not staying out here. Come on. You can share a room with me at Buck's." "Dal you don't have-" "Shut up and come on. Not only will Bambi and Soda kill me if they find out I knew you were here and let you stay in the cold, but Pony will castrate me."

He gave a sigh but took my hand all the same. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him away from the vacant lot. "Thanks Dalz." He said it softly, as he did most things, but I heard him. I smiled at the old nickname and ruffled his hair. "No problem Johnnycakes."

Two-Bit's P.O.V

If I don't fall asleep soon I'm going to scream. I swear I was completely exhausted an hour ago now I feel wide awake. I sighed and flopped onto my stomach. As I buried my face into my pillow I heard a door open.

It had to be Soda or Pony. They were the only other ones downstairs. Whoever it was went into the kitchen and turned a light on. I slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. The sight that greeted me made me very glad I hadn't gone to sleep.

Ponyboy was standing there in just his boxers and one of Soda's t-shirts. The shirt only reached to about the middle of his thigh and left little to be discovered. He was holding a cup of water in his hands, and staring blankly at the wall.

"What are you doing still up?" I asked making him jump as the silence was shattered. "Oh its just you. Thought it was Darry. Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?" He asked as he calmed down. "Couldn't sleep either." I told him as I leaned against the counter next to him.

He laid his head on my shoulder with a sigh. "I was completely exhausted an hour ago, now I'm wide awake. My body hates me." I chuckled and he smiled up at me. "Seems like we share the same problem. My body hates me to right now."

"Wanna watch TV with me?" He asked quietly. I nodded. "Sure." He took my hand and lead me over to the couch. I sat down and wrapped an arm around him as he leaned onto me. We sat in silence for a while watching some stupid sitcom that made no sense. And I can make anything funny.

"I now know why I never liked watching TV after 8 at night. There's nothing good on. Unless it's a holiday. Then you can usually find a movie." I heard him say. I looked down at his face, and he looked irritated. "Watch it. I think I saw some steam. Don't concentrate to hard."

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I had to laugh at that. "You always did laugh at my jokes." I looked up at Two-Bit and smiled. "The others just don't appreciate your sense of humor." I told him giggling. He smiled at me. I love his smile. The way it reached his eyes, lighting up the deep gray into a shining silver.

"I like your eyes." I told him blushing as I realized what I said. I looked back to the TV quickly. He gave a deep chuckle and a shiver ran through me. Golly didn't he know what he was doing to me? "I like your eyes to. You know they look like steel when you get mad. Its pretty tuff." He told me.

I smiled. "Thanks Two-Bit. Your eyes look sliver when you smile. Its pretty." I blushed again and looked away. "You sure are shy tonight. Thanks though." He commented and ruffled my hair. I leaned my head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him.

"Your warm." I muttered and closed my eyes. He laughed again. I felt the laugh shake through him and I had to smile. I yawned and curled more into his side. "Tired?" I nodded and wrapped m arms around his waist. "Why don't you go back to your bed now then?"

I shook my head and made a noise of pretest. "But I wanna sleep with you." I whined. He sighed but when I looked up I saw him smiling. He shook his head and moved to get up. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To turn the TV off. I wont ever fall asleep with the noise."

He turned the box off then walked back over to the couch. "If you insist on sleeping here at least make room for me." I moved to lay down and pressed myself against the back of the couch. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

I curled up to him and laid my head on his chest. "Night Pony." I heard him say. And in my half asleep state I didn't even think before I responded. "Night Two-Bit. Love you." Leaving the older boy to stare wide eyed and the top of my head.

Author's Note: Alright so its kinda short but well its an update. So here we have all kinds of love from the boys. Please review. I want at least one before I upload the next chapter. Also, I want your opinions. What would you like to see more of? Less of?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Ok so I am so sorry about this. I was looking at Chapter 7 and realized that it was the wrong version. Here is the right one. Please dont kill me -_-;

Disc: Still not mine.

Warnings: Slash. Swearing. OOC

Soda's P.O.V

"Shh!" I scolded Steve lightly. We tip toed through the living room trying to be quiet. It was late, almost 2 in the morning, so everyone was already asleep. "If we wake Dar up he'll kill us both!" He rolled his eyes at my warning. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that."

"Shit someone already took the couch." I heard him whisper. I looked in the direction of said couch and saw that it wasn't just one someone, but two. One being my baby brother. "Aw. Aren't they cute?" I said turning to Steve. He just rolled his eyes and the sight of Baby and Two-Bit cuddling.

"The kid must be rubbin off on him.. In more ways than one." I growled. "Its cute. Stop being a pervert. Now get in my room unless you want to sleep on the floor." I watched as a smirk stretched across the older boys face. "Now who's the pervert babe?"

"Not what I meant." I mumbled blushing. "Sure it wasn't babe." "You wanna sleep on the floor or not?" I asked giving my boyfriend a look while placing my hands on my hips. "I'm coming. By the way you look like your mom when you do that." I'm gonna ignore the fact he just called me a woman.

We got in my room and I shut the door quietly. It would not do to wake Dar or Bambi up this late. I moved to my dresser and got out a t-shirt to sleep in. I slipped it on and pulled my pants off. I felt muscled arms wrap my waist. I turned my head to see Steve. "Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled and I just melted. "I love you." I smiled back at him. "I love you to Stevie."

I yawned after I said this making him chuckle. "Lets go to bed I know your tired." I nodded and let him lead me to the bed. I curled up to him as soon as we laid down. I placed a kiss on his neck and whispered a quiet good night. He kissed the top of my head. "Night baby."

Samantha's P.O.V

My eye twitched as I looked at the sleeping figures on the couch. Pony was laying there curled into a ball with Two-Bit curled around him. "I'm not sure if I should yell at him for corrupting my baby, or tell them how cute they look." I said still twitching. I looked over at the taller man beside me to see he just had an amused look on his face.

"Well while you figure it out I'm gonna go make breakfast. While I'm at it I'll figure out if I want to take care of Soda or let you take that one." He said walking to the kitchen. "I'll let you take that one! I'll take care of these two." I called to him.

Finally I decided I'd let them wake up before I yelled at them. Maybe if they're coherent they wont stick their foot in their mouths. I sighed and smacked Two-Bit upside the head. "Wake up. I'll yell at you later when you know what your saying." I walked away and out to the hall.

I knocked on Soda's door a few times before calling out, "Wake up!" before walking to the kitchen. I hopped up onto the counter next to Darry and rubbed my eyes. "Man I am so tired." He laughed making me look up. "What?" I asked my fingers still partially covering my face. "I wonder why." He said winking.

I turned bright red and jumped off the counter as the boys came in from the living room. "Your so mean." I mumbled. He just laughed and went back to frying eggs. Two-Bit and Pony sat at the table just as the door opened. "Anyone home?" A voice called.

"Yeah, in here! Don't slam the door!" I called back to Dally. Surprisingly he didn't. Johnny must be with him. Sure enough when the tall blonde hood walked in, you could just see a head of black hair hiding behind him.

"What's up Curtis?" Dally said as he sat down at the table. "Which Curtis?" Pony asked. "The big scary one." Dally quipped. We all laughed. "Nothing much Dal. What's got you up so early?" Darry asked turning to put some bacon in the skillet.

"The kid stayed with me last night. Woke me up this morning as he was leaving. Figured we'd head over here." The blonde said nodding at Johnny. So that's why Johnny was with him. Darry nodded and went back to cooking. "Aint the woman supposed to do that?" Dally said smirking at me.

"Aint you supposed to be able to ride bull better than you talk it?" I said smirking back. He laughed. "Fair enough. Don't throw your switch at me again. There's enough holes in these walls." "Samantha I've told you a million times-" "I'm gonna go see what's taking Steve and Soda so long!" I said before running out of the room and away from the inevitable lecture.

Dally's P.O.V

I chuckled as Bambi ran out of the room. Leaving Darry to scowl at the place she was standing a few minutes ago. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, and I'd started to get up to go check on Samantha when a yell reached our ears. "Oh my god!"

We looked out in the direction of the hallway before running to see what was wrong. We walked in to see her back pressed against Soda's closed door with her hand over her heart. "Something wrong Sam?" Pony asked her cautiously.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "No. Nothings wrong. I'm just gonna go get ready for work." With that she raced up the stairs. Me and Darry shared a worried look before he stepped towards the door.

Darry's P.O.V

I'm afraid to ask what she walked in on. I sighed before walking forward to open the door. Before I could open it though Soda and Steve burst through it. "Where'd Sammy go?" Steve asked. I gave them a suspicious look. Now I know they did something wrong. They only call her 'Sammy' when they've done something wrong or want something.

"Upstairs. Why?" I asked cautiously. "No reason!" Soda exclaimed before grabbing Steve's hand and dragging him up the stairs. We all glanced curiously up after them. "Wanna go spy on them? See what happened?" Two-Bit asked. We all nodded and headed up the stairs after them.

Soda's P.O.V

I squeezed Steve's hand tightly as we stood in front of Samantha's bedroom door. I sighed and knocked lightly. "Come in!" We heard from the other side of the door. We both sighed and slowly opened the door and walked in. Samantha had her back to us, but I could see her twisting her shirt in her hands. A nervous habit she'd had since she was a kid.

"Look Bambi I'm really sorry. We should have locked the door, or answered the door, or-" She held up a hand as she turned around. She took a deep breath before saying, "Look your teenage boys, your gonna do things like…that," We all three cringed as she forced the word out of her mouth. "But you need to exercise caution."

We knew what that meant. _Don't even look at each other if Darry and Pony are in the house! _We nodded. "Thanks Bambi." She smiled at us. "No problem-" "I knew it!" We all turned towards the door at the shout.

"Shh!" "Ow don't hit so hard! God your like a broad! Ow sorry!" "Shh!" Steve smirked before calling out, "Have fun trying to get him to be quiet." It went absolutely silent on the other side of the door. We laugh and opened the door.

"Its not nice to eavesdrop. And don't call my baby brother a broad!" I snapped as I slapped Two-Bit's arm. "Ow. Now I see where he gets it from." I went to hit him again but Samantha moved me out of the way. "Speaking of you and Pony," She gave him a twisted smile, "How dare you corrupt my baby? He's 14 Two-Bit! You know better! Uhg if you two weren't so cute I'd kick your ass!"

We all snickered as she backed him into the wall and yelled in his face. She had to get on her tip toes to do that mind you. She started walking away and Two-Bit relaxed against the wall. She turned back around and punched him in the stomach.

"Just a warning." She said before walking back downstairs. We all just rolled our eyes and followed her. I watched as Pont went to check on Two-Bit before I felt Steve tug on my hand. "Come on. Let them be." I nodded and followed.

Pony's P.O.V

I stepped over to Two-Bit looking at him worried. "You ok?" I asked. He nodded. I put my hands on the hem of his shirt and went to pull it up. He stepped away from me and backed into the wall. I looked up into stormy gray eyes in confusion. "Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Sorry. Just surprised me is all." I nodded and moved forward again. I watched him as I pulled his shirt up. I looked down at his stomach. It was bright red. "Ow. That's gonna bruise. I don't understand why she did that." I heard him scoff, making me look up. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "You really don't know?" I shook my head. He sighed. "Your hopeless." Is all he told me. I was gonna make a smartass retort, but warm lips pressed to mine cut me off.

I stood shocked for a minute. Two-Bit was…kissing me? Well no shit Sherlock! I wanted to laugh at my own stupidity. He pulled away from me before I could react. "You get it now?" He asked smirking. I nodded blushing and looking down. "Yeah think so."

I felt his hand on my chin and I looked up. "Don't be so embarrassed. Even though you are cute when you blush." This only made me blush more. He laughed and shook his head. I smiled and leaned forward, kissing him again. He moaned quietly and turned us so I was pressed to the wall.

Johnny's P.O.V

"What's taking them so long?" Steve asked. We shrugged. I didn't know for sure but I had a pretty good idea what they were doing. "I'll go check on them." Samantha said as she stood up. We sat and waited for a few minutes.

Finally we heard, "Oh my god! If I walk in on one more make out session someone is getting slapped!" We laughed and watched as she stomped down the stairs, a very embarrassed Two-Bit and Ponyboy following. "Your all gonna give me gray hair early!"

It was quiet for a few more minutes. Everyone seemed to scared to talk. To scared of what Bambi would do. "Well this has been an interesting morning." I broke the silence. Everyone busted out laughing and Bambi banged her head on the table.

Author's Note: Haha. Hope you enjoyed that :). So yeah 2 reviews to get the next chapter.

To The People Who Reviewed On The Other Chapter 7: Thank You So Much :) I'm Sorry It Was The Wrong Version. Hope You Like This One As Much As You Did The Other One :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Ok so it took forever for it to come out but here it is. Please enjoy while I got to sleep. Its 2 o'clock in the damn morning. You all better love the hell out of me.

Disc.: I only own Samantha and the plot.

Warnings: OOC. Slash. Swearing.

Dally's P.O.V

If I have to watch another episode of Mickey Mouse I'm gonna throw up. I looked beside me to see Johnny almost asleep. "Tired?" I asked him. He jumped and rubbed his eyes. "Naw. This is just boring me to death."

I nodded, and noting that Two-Bit and Pony were to preoccupied with each other I stood up. "Let's get out of here." Johnny nodded and jumped up from the couch. We walked out and he shivered as a strong wind blew. "Cold?" He nodded and rubbed his arms. I wrapped an arm around him, and pulled him to me.

"Better?" I asked looking down at him. He nodded, and gave me a small smile. "Thanks Dalz." "No problem Johnnycakes." I smiled at him as he leaned on me. "Where we headed?" Johnny asked quietly. "Well I figured we could go to DQ, and get something to eat, then go hang out at Buck's. It should be quiet for a few more hours." He nodded and got quiet again. I sighed and continued to walk. I wish the kid would talk more.

Soda's P.O.V

"Steve." I moaned. I felt him smirk against my neck where there was sure to be a mark now. He leaned up and kissed me again. I felt his tongue run across my lower lip asking for entrance. I denied him at first. Deciding to tease him. He bit my lip, dragging it across his teeth. I moaned again, giving him the access I'd earlier denied.

He pushed me harder into the car I was pressed against as we continued to make out. I heard the bell ding in the store, and we pulled away with a groan. "Damn. I was enjoying that." I mumbled. He laughed and walked away from me. "We can finish soon. We have to close up soon anyway."

That is the only thing that kept me going for the next 10 minutes. Finally the girl stopped flirting with Steve long enough to take her cigarettes, and get the hell out. "You used to enjoy that?" Steve asked me with an exasperated look. "Hell no. I just knew it got us a lot of costumers." He laughed.

"Whore." He teased. I laughed. "You love it." I smirked as I walked away. I swayed my hips, and made sure to bend over extra slow when I put the money in the safe. "Babe your seriously killing me here." I chuckled. I stood, and slowly walked to him.

I stopped right in front of him, and standing on my tip toes, whispered in his ear, "How bout you take me some where and we fix that?" Apparently he didn't need to be told twice. I just laughed as he dragged me to his car.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

"Keith Andrew Mathews! I can not believe you!" I yelled at the tall boy in front of me. "I'm sorry Baby. Really I am-" I held up my hand cutting off his apologies. "How did you break the lamp?" I asked with a dangerous edge to my voice. He grimaced. "Rough housing with you."

"Now didn't I tell you to stop that we were going to break something?" I asked. He nodded. "Then why didn't you listen?" I yelled at him again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't really think we would break it." I just gave him an exasperated look. "Whatever your explaining this to Bambi and Darry." He looked terrified.

"Oh come on Baby. You cant be serious. She's gonna murder me!" He pleaded with me. I gave him a look. "Not my problem." And continued to walk to the kitchen. Chocolate cake sounded really good right now. "And what do you expect me to tell them?" Two-Bit asked as he followed me.

I grabbed a plate and a fork before cutting me a piece of cake. I ate a few bites before turning to him. "The truth." He raised an eyebrow. "What? That I was trying to make out with you, and we accidentally broke the lamp cause we got to rough?" I almost dropped my plate. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Fuck." I hissed.

He was right. That was the truth, but we couldn't tell them that. Bambi would skin him, and Darry would belt me. "Now you see why we cant tell them that." "Tell who what?" I looked up to see Dally. "Umm…well…" I trailed off embarrassed.

How exactly was I supposed to tell him that me and Two-Bit got to rough with each other and broke the lamp? "Hey Pony. What's with the lamp?" Johnny asked walking in. I blushed and moved to put my plate in the sink. "Glory your face can get red." Dally commented.

"What happened? You and the clown get to rough, and break the lamp?" Me and Two-Bit both blush as we tried to come up with an excuse. The two hoods in front of us eye's widened. "Oh you didn't. In Darry's house?" Dally said. "Damn kid never thought you had it in you."

I turned bright red, and buried my face in my boyfriend's chest. "We didn't do nothing too…extreme." Two-Bit said. I just blushed more, and whimpered. "Bambi and Darry are gonna kill us." I mumbled. I heard a sigh from behind. I think it was Dally, but I'm not to sure. "I'll cover for you. I'll say me and the bum were wrestling and he broke it."

I looked at him with a grin. "Really?" "Yeah sure. But I'm making sure he catches the heat for it." "Ok." I agreed. Two-Bit gave me a look that screamed 'Traitor!' I just shrugged and moved to sit on the counter. "So where'd you guys go?" "Buck's. Caught a few hours of sleep while it was still quiet." Dally said.

I nodded, and looking at the clock jumped off the counter. "Sam and Darry should be home soon. Yall staying for dinner?" I asked the other three. Dally and Two-Bit nodded, but Johnny shook his head, and made his way to the doorway. "I'm gonna go on home."

"I don't think so kid. I just came from that way and your folks are all ready riled up. No way your going any where." Darry's deep voice sounded from the living room.

"Yeah Johnnycakes. Stay here. At least until it calms down a little." Samantha told him, steering him back into the kitchen. He didn't look happy about it, but he nodded and sat back down. I felt bad for him. He knows we mean well, but he doesn't like to be a burden. And no matter how many times we've told him he isn't, he still don't believe us. I tapped his shoulder, and motioned my head to the hallway. He got up and followed me to my room.

Samantha's P.O.V

I kissed Dally's and Two-Bit's forehead. "How was yall's day?" I asked as I fixed me a glass of water. "Pretty good. How was work?" Dally said. "Sucked. My workers tend to not want to do their job. One of my roofers got a nice earful today though, so maybe they will now." I sighed and sat down. God I had a headache.

"What happened?" Two-Bit asked. "It was a new kid. Thought he was gonna get mouthy with me when I told them break was over. Decided a woman wasn't gonna tell him what to do." I heard three voices snarl. I smiled. My boys always have my back. "You kicked his ass right?" Dally asked.

I shook my head. "I cant afford to loose my job. I did tell him and everyone else, that if they had a problem working for a woman they could get the fuck off my job site. I also told them I didn't have to pay them and not mention the way they act. Needless to say they straightened up. They all need their jobs. So they shut up and got back to work."

I hated having to be so cold, but I had a family to take care of too. These boys needed me. And if I lost my job because of some little cocky asshole, it would not be a pretty site. "Spaghetti alright with yall for dinner?" I asked standing. "Oh no you don't. You go take a shower, and get into some comfortable clothes. One us will cook." Darry told me.

I sighed and stood up. "Yes sir." I mocked saluted, and took off up the stairs laughing. "Smartass!" Darry yelled up the stairs. I laughed and got the shower started. Stepping into the hot spray, I let out a relieved sigh. "Mmm." I hummed happily. Steaming hot water feels really good on tired muscles.

Johnny's P.O.V

I stood there awkwardly in front of my best friend. "Why did you want to go home?" Pony asked me. I knew he would ask that. Usually I didn't mind staying. And if I did I slipped out late at night when I knew my parents would be asleep, so no one would say anything.

But this time. I don't know. I just feel kind of out of place. And I don't like botherin the Curtis's. "I just don't like botherin yall." I said quietly. He sighed and sat beside me on the bed. "Johnny, you know we don't mind. If Bambi and Darry had their way, you would never go home."

I smiled at that. Samantha always hated seeing me and Steve and Dally live the way we did. We never knew why it bothered her so much, but if it meant we had a warm place to sleep we didn't mind to much. "I know they would. But Pony I feel like I'm here to much. And I don't want to bother Dal either. Or Two-Bit. I know none of yall mind, but I cant help but feel like a burden."

He kissed my cheek and wrapped and arm around me. "You're an idiot Johnnycakes. You should know by now you aint a burden. We all love you, and that's why we don't like you going home. We don't want you hurt." I nodded and kissed his forehead. "I know but it still bothers me. It bothers all of us really. The others just don't show it."

Pony's P.O.V

Those soft spoken words really hit me. I never thought it bothered anyone, but Johnny. Now that I think about it I see that it does. It has to hurt Steve to have to stay at his best friends place because his own dad threw him out. And Two-Bit always stayed around cause no one was around for him. That house was almost always empty.

And Dally had no where to go. His mom was dead, and his dad didn't give a hang about him. Buck's was just a place to catch a few hours of sleep, and shower. He finally realized that this house wasn't just his home. It was everyone's. This was the one place everyone came. Because they knew they wouldn't be turned away.

"Why do you think everyone likes our house so much?" I asked quietly. "Everyone feels at home here. Samantha and Darry are like the parents none of us ever had. Maybe because deep down we all want to feel loved, and treated like something more than some no count hoods. And we get that here." I thought about that for a minute.

I smiled. He was right. This had always been the gangs home. Even when they were little kids and not even really a gang. It was silent for a few more minutes. The only sounds were their breathing. A knock at the door made them jump. "Come on boys! Dinners done!" Samantha.

"Come on Johnnycakes. Lets go eat before Two-Bit eats it all." He laughed and stood up with me. "Your boyfriend is such a pig." Johnny commented. I busted out laughing as we walked into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" Soda asked. "Apparently Johnny shares the idea that Two-Bit is a pig." Everyone laughed. And Two-Bit just looked slack jawed at the boy behind me.

"Alright lets leave Two-Bit alone. Darry didn't cook just for it to get cold." Samantha said smiling as she handed out plates.

~After Dinner~

Darry's P.O.V

I watched amused as Dally and Two-Bit wrestled. Which we found out was also the cause of the broken lamp. Samantha ripped them both a new one for being to rough. Dally had Two-Bit pinned to the carpet as he said, "Holler uncle!" "Never!" And so the epic battle continues.

"If you two break something again, I'm kicking both your asses." Samantha commented dryly from the couch. They stopped long enough to smile at her. "Sure thing Sammy." "Kiss ass." Samantha muttered going back to her notebook. I shook my head and went back to reading the newspaper.

Dally's P.O.V

"Johnny I really don't want you going home." I heard Bambi say in a pleading tone. I looked up to see her and Johnny standing on the porch. I got up and silently stood by the door. " I'll sleep in the lot then." Johnny argued back. "Its to cold for that." She had a point. I think Johnny saw that to because he got quiet.

"See? You don't even have a good argument for that." I heard him sigh. "Please Bambi, just let me go home." I heard her let out a huff. She wasn't giving up easily. "Fine you don't have to stay here." I watched Johnny start to smile. "But you have to stay with Dally or Two-Bit." He frowned again.

I decided to step out onto the porch. "Fine by me." Bambi looked up at me, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now that that's settled get back in the house, your gonna get sick standing out here in a tank top." I told her sternly. She laughed and kissed Johnny's cheek before saying, "I'm doing this because I care. Don't be to mad with me."

We watched her walk back into the house. "She really does care." I told him quietly. He nodded and turned to me. "Your gonna make me stay with no matter what I say aren't you?" I smiled at him and nodded. He sighed. "Fine lets go." I laughed, and walked over to him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't be to upset Johnnycakes. Its for your own good." He just grunted and kept walking. I laughed again. The kid was to cute for his own good.

Johnny's P.O.V

I cringed at the loud music blaring from the doorway. I don't mind Hank Williams to much, but does it have to be that damn loud? Dally took my hand and pulled me along up the stairs. We were almost there when a voice cut in. "Hey Dallas!" I heard Dally groan before he turned towards the voice.

"What do you want Buck?" Dally asked the older man. He sounded really aggravated. "Who's the kid?" Buck asked ignoring Dally's question. "No one you need to worry about. Now go back downstairs, and get drunker than you already are, before I kick your ass." The man seemed scared as he hurriedly walked back down the stairs.

"Come on Johnnycakes." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me the rest of the way to the room. He slammed the door, and walked over to the bed. "Sorry bout that kid. He just needs to be put in his place sometimes." I nodded and sat down beside the older boy.

I heard him sigh making me look over to him. "Something wrong Dal?"

"Naw kid. Just a little stressed." I nodded, and leaned over kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly, and gave me a confused look. "What was that for?" He asked. "Just a thank you. And to maybe help you feel better."

His eyes darkened as he looked at me. "You have no clue what you do to me kid." I gave him a confused look making him laugh. "Your so naïve." Then leaned forward to place his lips on mine. I felt all my breath leave me. Dallas Winston was kissing me. I felt like a giddy teenage girl. I kissed back instantly.

I heard him moan as I ran my tongue across his bottom lip. "Damn Johnny. Who would have thought you'd take control in a kiss?" I decided to ignore that and kiss him again. I felt him push me into the mattress as my hands went to his hair. I tugged on the blonde strands as he gripped my hips. I moaned loudly as he ground his hips down into mine. "Fuck Dal." He let out a guttural chuckle.

I shivered as I felt the vibrations run from his chest to mine. I let out a whimper from the loss of his lips on my mine. He smirked down at me. "Someone's eager." I growled and attacked his neck. I smirked against his neck as he let out a gasp. Tonight should be a lot of fun….

Author's Note: Ok so this is the product of sleep deprivation, mixed music genres, and slash fanfics. Please enjoy :) 3 reviews get you Chapter 9. I'm going to sleep now. *Passes out on keyboard to the sound of Gene Watson and Adam Lambert*

P.S.: My mother informed me the other night that she dated a guy named Buck once. I laughed my ass off and now I'm deeply traumatized. Thought I'd share that with yall.

Edit: Ok I need your help. Do yall want a lemon in the next chapter or not? I really need to know.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: *Dodges Heavy Objects* I am so so soooooo very sorry for the wait. Thank you to all the people who reviewed :). Also there is a lemon in the beginning of this chapter. You do not have to read it. But please do not flame because you have been warned.

Warnings: HEAVY Slash. HEAVY Swearing. OOC.

Disc: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction for it.

Dally's P.O.V

I grip the small body beneath me tightly. Grinding down into the thin hips. God the sounds he's making are making it really hard to stay in control. "Ngh. Dally." Johnny dragged my name out as he moans. He lifts his hips to grind back against me, causing me to let out a moan of my own.

"Fuck Johnny. We're not even naked yet, and your driving me crazy." It was true. The only thing we'd discarded was his jacket and my shirt. "Fix that then." He groaned. I looked down at him, shocked. His hips bumped against mine impatiently, rubbing against the bulge in my jeans. "You sure Johnny?" I asked. I had to make sure he was sure about this. I didn't want to take advantage of him.

He gave me a look, and raised his eyebrows. "Dally, I'm already in your bed, underneath you, moaning like a cheap whore. I'd figured you'd know I was willing by now." I stared at him for a minute. Then chuckled as I kissed him again. "You are just full of surprises today aren't ya?" I asked as we pulled apart. He shrugged, smiling. "I blame you." I smiled, and eased his shirt off. I leaned down to suck on his neck as I pulled off his pants. He lifted his hips to make it easier.

Johnny's P.O.V

I cant believe I'm about to have sex with Dally. Don't get me wrong, I was more than ready, but I was still scared. What if he changed his mind? What if in the morning he thought it was all a mistake? What if he was just using me? I didn't want to think that about Dally, but I couldn't help it.

I pushed my hesitation away as I ran my hands up and down his sides. I felt a shiver run through him, and I had to hold back a smile. I cant believe I 'm the one doing this to him. I'm the one making him moan. Making him shiver with just a touch. Those thoughts gave me the courage to do what I did next.

I put my hands on the waistband of his jeans. I looked him in the eyes as I unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. I pulled them off his slim hips, hearing him hiss when the rough material rubbed against him. "Johnny…" He let out a breathy moan as I slipped my hand into his boxers. He put his face in my neck, panting.

I continued to jerk him off. Running my hand up and down Dally's hard shaft. He let out a loud moan as I rubbed my thumb over the sensitive tip. "Fuck Johnny. Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" I decided to ignore that, and pull my hand away. I heard him let out a groan at the loss.

"Fuck kid." I heard him mutter. He looked up at me, and as his blue eyes met mine I saw the burning lust there. But I also saw the love. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands rested on my hips. We pulled away, gasping for breath. I felt his hand rest on the waistband of my boxers. He gave me a look, silently asking permission. I gave a quick jerk of a nod.

I wanted to moan as the fabric from my boxers rubbed against me. I watched him as he stared down at me. His eyes were a little wide, making me smirk on the inside. "For someone your size your pretty big." I almost laughed at that. "Just cause I'm short doesn't mean I have a small dick." He smirked. I traced a finger along the top of his boxers. "You just gonna keep talking Dal?"

He chuckled and pulled off his boxers. "Impatient?" I raised an eyebrow. "I've wanted you to fuck me going on two years now. Impatient doesn't come close." He shook his head then leaned over me to the bedside table. I heard him pop a cap on something, and I had to grin. Who knew big ole scary Dallas Winston cared enough to keep lube in his nightstand?

I flinched as I felt a finger enter me. "Relax kid." I whimpered and clenched the sheets in my hands as he added another finger. He gently kissed me, hoping to take my mind off the burning pain I'm guessing. I felt the third finger enter me, and Dally started to stretch me. Just when thought the burning would never go away, his finger rubbed against something in me. My back arched, and I moaned loudly.

He smirked down at me. "Still hurt?" I bit my lip, and shook my head. He pulled his fingers out, and I wanted to whine at the loss. But before I could something much bigger replaced them. I flinched, feeling Dally ease in. "Sorry Johnny." Dally whispered to me. I heard a whimper escape me as I buried my face in his neck.

Finally he was all they way in. We laid there still for a few minutes. I finally got used to it, and shifted my hips. "Move Dally." I ground out through clenched teeth. I watched as he pulled out half way then slammed back in. I gripped his biceps tightly as he continued moving in and out. The pain had started to dull, quickly being replaced with pleasure.

I screamed as he hit that spot again. "Faster Dal. Harder." I panted. He complied going harder and faster. Hitting that spot dead on every time. I heard the bed start to creak as we went harder and harder. "Fuck. God your so tight Johnny." I moaned in response. I was close, and I could tell he was to. I jerked as a warm hand gripped my erection.

With Dally thrusting in me and jerking me off at the same time, I felt myself get closer to the edge. "Fuck. Dally!" I screamed as I came. Dally grunted as thrust in a few more time. "Johnny.." He moaned as he came inside me. We laid there panting for a few minutes. I rubbed my hand up and down Dally's back as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

I cringed a little as he pulled out. He flopped down beside me, still trying to catch his breath. I turned over onto my side to face him. I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his chest. He looked down at me and smiled. "I love you Johnny." He said, before wrapping an arm around me. "I love you to Dally."

Soda's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. Golly I was thirsty. I looked up and instantly stopped. I felt a smile spread across my face at was I saw in front of me. I quickly ran back to the living room. "Guys come here!" I whispered. They all raised an eyebrow at me, but got up none the less. We all walked back to the kitchen.

"Soda what is this about?" Two-Bit asked. I shushed him. "You'll see!" We stood in the doorway, and all their eyes got wide. Then they grinned, just like I had moments ago. We continued to watch the two unaware people in the kitchen.

Darry's P.O.V

"What's wrong?" I asked my girlfriend as I stood in front of her. She shrugged her shoulders, before pushing herself up onto the counter. I spread her legs and stood between them. "You sure?" I asked her. Samantha looked up at me sighing. "I'm just worried is all. It's getting closer to her birthday. I know someone is gonna call, and demand I come back home. Just not lookin forward to dealing with it."

I nodded knowing exactly who she was talking about. "What if they trying coming here again? What if they try to make me go?" I growled. "They better not try it. Your not a child anymore. You're a grown woman. They cant make you do anything." I reassured her. I'll be damned if they take her from us again.

She leaned up to press her lips to mine. "Don't let me go." She whispered clutching my shirt in her tiny hands. I wrapped my arms around her. That's always been her silent fear. Not to loose someone, but for them to willingly give her up. "Never. I promise." I said as I kissed the top of her head. She looked over my shoulder. I went to look back, but she stopped me.

"What is it?" I whispered. She grinned as her eyes met mine. "The kids are spying." She whispered back. I looked into the reflection of the kitchen window, and saw Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Pony standing in the doorway. "Guess we've been found out." I told her smiling. She laughed. "Guess so."

She leaned over my shoulder. "Yall can come out now." She called to the boys. I stepped away from her to let her down. We turned to see the boys walking in. They all had their heads down, looking like 5 year olds about to be scolded. We both rolled our eyes. "Yall aren't in trouble." Samantha said.

They looked up with wide eyes. We laughed. "You act like you were expecting us to belt yall." Samantha said. They shifted uncomfortably for a minute. A pained look crossed her face as she realized, that's exactly what they thought. It was gone as quick as it came. And only I saw it and knew the reasons behind it.

"So yall really are together?" Pony asked. Samantha and me shared a look. Clearly thinking the same thing. 'No shit Sherlock.' "Nope. I just kissed your brother for fun." Samantha answered. Pony gave her a look, and she grinned. "You asked." He sighed and shook his head. "Why did yall always deny it?" Soda asked.

I looked over at her, and we both shrugged. "Pride mostly. We always said we wouldn't be those best friends that fell in love with each other. Looks like that didn't work to well." I said. She nodded and leaned on me. "And we also knew we'd never hear the end of it, so we just decided it easier not to tell you." She added.

They looked at us. "Yall are idiots. We've known for years." Pony said. We laughed. "Yeah we know. Yall think we didn't know about the bets?" They all flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." They muttered. "Eh. Don't matter to us." Samantha said. She looked at the clock. "Its late. Yall can interrogate us more tomorrow. For now go to bed."

They started to protest. "No. You've stayed up late enough. Time for bed." She used the mother tone. They quickly shut up, and went back to the living room. We followed them, and looked at them with amusement as Steve and Two-Bit took the couches. "Your really gonna make your boyfriends sleep by themselves?" Samantha teased.

All four boys blushed. We both laughed. "Baby. You and Two-Bit can take my room. Soda," She paused to give him a stern look. "Steve can sleep in your room with you, as long as yall behave." Both boys went bright red. "Yes ma'am." Soda squeaked, before running to his room with Steve.

"I don't think we have to warn you two." I said, turning to Pony and Two-bit. Two-Bit gulped. "Naw. I think we're good." He said. Pony kept his head down when he grabbed Two-Bits hand, and dragged him up the stairs. We stayed standing there as we watched them disappear down the hall. We both busted up as soon as they were out of ear shot. "I cant believe how scared he looked!" Samantha got out around her laughs.

I nodded, laughing. I flopped onto the couch, pulling her onto my lap a moment later. She turned around to face me, throwing one leg on either side of me. Successfully straddling me. I put my hands on her hips, and let my thumbs trace the exposed skin there.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened up, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. I lightly ran my ands up and down her sides. Tracing the tattoo hidden there. She shivered as she slipped her arms around my neck, and slipped her tongue into my mouth. "Oh my god!" A scream forced us apart.

We looked up to see Soda and Steve standing there. Soda had his hands over his eyes, and Steve just stood there slack jawed. "What?" Samantha asked. Clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Steve, picking up on her tone, raised an eyebrow and smirked at us. Soda had pulled his hands away from his eyes at this point.

"How come we're not allowed to make out in the privacy of my own bedroom, when yall can make out on the couch where anyone could walk in?" He asked with his hands on his hips, looking like the spitting image of our mom. Samantha shrugged. "We're grown." I told him. "Your only 20 and she's only 19!" He said exasperated.

"Were still older than you. Now go do whatever you were going to do, and go to bed." Samantha told them. Soda shook his head, and continued on his way to the kitchen. As they were walking back to his room, him and Steve yelled back, "Use protection!" then shut the door, laughing like mad.

Me and Samantha looked at each other for a minute. I grinned at her as an idea came to mind. She looked confused at first, then understanding fell onto her face. Her eyes widened. "Darrel Shayne. Don't even think about it. The boys are still awake." She warned me. I ignored her warning, and stood up taking her with me. I threw her over my shoulder, and made my way to the stairs. "To late. Already have."

~Next Day~

Dally's P.O.V

I laid there confused. Ok so I'm naked. And someone beside me is to. I cant believe this happened again. I was half way through cussin myself when memories from last night came flooding back. I slept with Johnny. My eyes shot open. The feeling of someone snuggling into my arm only served to support that idea. I looked down to see Johnny trying to get as close to me as possible.

I realized I'd kicked the covers off in the middle of the night. I shivered at the cold in the room. "Fuck." I mumbled reaching down to get the blanket. I threw them over the top of us, and instantly felt warmer. I heard him let out a sigh, and curl up closer to me. I couldn't help but smile. He was just to damn cute.

I looked beside me looking towards the nightstand. I groaned at the blaring red numbers. 8:19. What the hell was I doing up? We had to of stayed up late last night. I sighed and tried to sit up. Johnny mumbled something, then blinked his eyes open. "Dal?" He asked quietly, voice thick with sleep. "Hey kid. Sorry for wakin ya. Go back to sleep." I whispered to him.

He shook his head, and clearing his throat and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, sat up. The blankets fell to pool around his waist, making him shiver. He yanked them back up to cover him. "Son of a bitch…" He mumbled. I bout choked. Little Johnnycakes saying anything akin to a cuss word was shocking. "What the hell is your problem?" He mumbled.

I laughed at the look he gave me. "Someone isn't a morning person." I said. He glared at me though the corner of his eye. "No. Someone is sore from having your dick shoved up their ass last night." I blinked at him. Did Johnny really just…? I busted out laughing, and he gave me a weak grin. "Damn kid. You really are just full of surprises."

He rolled his eyes and leaned on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around him, rubbing my hand on his arm. We sat there silent for what seemed like hours. Just listening to each other breath. I started running my fingers though his hair, feeling the black strands slip through my fingers. I watched his eyes close as he let out a relaxed sigh. I smiled.

"As much as I'm enjoying this we should probably head out." I heard him whisper. I nodded and moved to get up. I grabbed my clothes off the floor, and tossed him his. "You mind if we stop by my house so I can change clothes?" I heard his quiet voice ask from behind me. I turned to him, pulling my shirt over my head. "No problem kid. Your folks home?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Naw. Supposed to be going out of town for something. Should have left by now." I nodded and lead him out of the room. I saw him cringe at the sight of the people passed out around the house. I rubbed his arm. "Come on kid. Lets get out of here." I pulled him out the door as quickly as I could.

Pony's P.O.V

"What the fuck?" I jumped. What the hell? I looked over to see Two-Bit, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Looking as confused as I felt. "What the hell was that?" I mumbled. He shrugged. "Sounded like Samantha. Let's go see what's wrong." I nodded, and moved to get out of bed.

We walked down the stairs as quietly as we could, trying not to alert them of our presence. When we got there I noticed Soda and Steve standing there confused. "What's going on?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Don't know, but Samantha's on the phone." So it was Samantha who was yelling.

We peeked into the kitchen to see Samantha standing there looking more pissed off then we've even seen her. "I am not coming there to see that bitch!" She yelled at whoever was on the other line. She waited while they said something. "Why the hell would I want to come see someone who beat me my whole life? You really think I want to come see yall after everything yall did?" She yelled back.

Wait what? Beat her? What was she talking about? We all looked at each other confused. Darry was standing with his arms crossed, lookin madder than hell. "If you come down here I swear I will flatten every last one of you mother fuckers you hear me?" She threatened. Her chocolate brown eyes had darkened to near black by this point. A clear sign someone was fixin to be in a world of hurt.

Her glare intensified, and we guessed whatever the person on the other line said wasn't making the situation better. "I would slit your fucking throat if I had to. Your not my family anymore." And she hung up the phone. We stood their shocked. Darry walked over to her as she slumped down the wall. She put her head in her hands as he kneeled down next to her.

"It's gonna be ok. They're not gonna hurt you. I promise. I don't care if I have to kick their ass. They're gonna get it through their heads your not going back there. Ever." She nodded and sighed. "I know. I just don't want them coming here. What if they try to hurt the boys? I know they can take of themselves, but god damnit that wont matter much if they get a hold of em." She said.

"I know babe. But your just gonna have to wait and see what happens. They might just be lying to scare you into going back." He told her. He was shaking with trying to keep himself calm enough to keep her calm. "I'm 19 years old and that fucking bitch still has control over me." She whispered. I have never been so confused in my life.

"No she doesn't. Only if you let her. And I know you wont." He told her. We watched as he stood her up, holding her to make sure she wouldn't fall. they stood quiet for a minute, as did we. We were all waiting for what came next. "Darry?" Samantha broke the silence. We all waited with baited breath. "Yeah?" She sighed. "I'm scared."

He rubbed her back, trying to calm her. But I had a feeling it was a different fear this time. "I know." "No. Not that." He looked down at her confused. "Of what then?" We waited. I was curious, but also confused. "Of how far I may have to go to prove a point."

Author's Note: Ooh. Things are starting to get serious! Who was Samantha on the phone with? Who beat her? What is going to happen? What did she mean at the end? When will I stop with the stupid questions? Haha. Hope yall enjoyed this :) 3 reviews get you Chapter 10 :)


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: *Hides behind a corner* Have I ever mentioned how much I love all of you? Cause I really really do. So please don't kill me for the long wait. Pwease? *Puppy Dog Eyes Of Doom* Anyway. DOUBLE DIGITS BITCH! *Coughs* Sorry. I'm a little excited. Things are finally starting to get where I want them. Now please do enjoy. Reviews are made of cookies and cake and love :3

Warnings: Swearing. Slash. OOC

Disc: Not mine. I own Samantha and nothing more.

Steve's P.O.V

I'm not sure what just happened, but I do know that when ever I find those fuckers she was on the phone with they are gonna wish they were never born. I looked over at Soda, and nodded my head towards the door. He nods and grabs Ponyboy by the arm, who in turn drags Two-Bit behind him. We all step out onto the porch, and stand silent in the cool morning air for a few minutes.

"Alright. So I guess I'll go first. What the fuck was that?" Two-Bit says. "What the fuck was what?" A hard voice calls. We all share a worried look before turning to Dallas. He's standing there, one hand in his jacket pocket the other wrapped around Johnny.

"Something happened with Samantha." Soda says slowly. We all see him tense. Samantha means a lot to him. We never knew why, and we've never asked. We just knew she did. "Like what?" He asks. Voice tight and fists tighter. I catch Johnny rub his arm out of the corner of my eye, and I see Dally relax.

"We're not sure. We just know we woke up to her screaming at someone on the phone. We're not sure who, but apparently they're trying to make her go somewhere." We all tense as we remember the conversation. "What was Samantha saying?" Dally asked.

"Well we missed the first part but we caught the end half. She said something about 'I am not coming there to see that bitch!'. And then she said something about why would she want to see someone who beat her." We all unconsciously clench our fists. "Then I'm guessing they threatened to come here because she said 'If you come down here I swear I will flatten every last one of you mother fuckers you hear me'.

"I think it was family because she said she would slit their throats and they weren't family anymore." Soda finished quietly. We all flinched when Dally let out a curse and punched the railing of the porch. "I cant believe they're doing this again." I heard him mumble. "Wait. You know what this is about?" I asked. Dally turned to me. He looked so much older than 17 right then it was scary. "Yes I do. But I cant tell you."

"And why the hell not?" Pony asked. We nodded. Dally sighed. "I'm sorry. But its not my place. Its Samantha's." We sighed. I wanted to fucking know what the hell was going on. But I wasn't all to willing to bust into the house and demand her to explain things. Especially after how angry she looked. Not to mention Darry. I almost shivered. I've never seen him that angry.

Soda seemed to have read his mind because the next thing he said was, "Yeah I don't think that's such a good idea. At least not right now." We all nodded in agreement. "Come on lets go in." Dally said. We followed him in, and noticed Samantha pacing the living room, and Darry was no where to be seen. When Samantha caught sight of them she ran forward and hugged anyone she could get a hold of.

"Bambi?" Pony asked gently. She just shook her head and smiled. "Sorry I just couldn't find yall. You know how I worry." We all knew what she was really worried about, but decided not to say anything. "Where's Dar?" Soda asked. She nodded towards upstairs. "Getting ready for work. Come on I'll make breakfast." We followed her into the kitchen when she turned around. "You need some help?" Two-Bit asked. She shook her head. "No thank you sweetheart."

We all chose to ignore her, and helped get breakfast ready. She just stared at us as she mixed eggs in a bowl. "Why did you even ask if you weren't going to listen to me?" She asks. They shrug and continue with what they were doing. She just laughs. They all move around the kitchen silently, somehow not getting in each others way. They all hear the clunk of boots on the stairs and know Darry's coming.

"How the hell do you do that?" We all turn to him. He's looking at Samantha, who raises an eyebrow at him. "Do what?" She asks, stirring the eggs as she does. "Get them to help." She laughs. "Let's just say kids tend to listen to their mother more than their father." She winks at them. They laugh. Darry shakes his head and kisses her quickly. "So yall finally decided to come out?" Dally asks.

Samantha nods. "Yeah didn't have much of a choice. A few certain someones," She stares pointedly at me, Soda, Pony, and Two-Bit. "decided to eavesdrop last night. Not that it mattered much. You all knew anyway." Samantha says. Dally laughs. "Kind of hard not to." He says. She ruffles his hair as she moves to the table. "Alright enough. Let's eat."

They all move to the table, grabbing food and plates as they go. As soon as they sit their usual noise emits from the table. Breakfast is never quiet. Well nothing at the Curtis house is quiet, but still.

Samantha's P.O.V

I watch Darry stand up silently, and sigh. I wish he didn't have to leave. But he has work, and so do I. He leans down and kisses the top of my head. "Bye baby. I'll see yall tonight." Soda and Pony aw as I blush. I really need to get used to the idea of him being affectionate with me around them.

I kissed his cheek. "I'll be late tonight. Not much. Just wont be here when you get home." He nodded. "I'll see you when you get home then." Then moved out of the room. "You got work today?" I asked Steve and Soda. They nodded. "Yeah. You wanna give us a ride?" I nodded. "Don't I always when he goes in early?" They smiled. "Thanks again for that. I'll have a car again in about a week." Steve told me.

I smiled. "You know what yall can do to make it up to me?" They all raised an eyebrow at me and waited expectantly. "Make sure the house is clean when Darry gets home. And dinner is done. And if anyone, and I mean absolutely _anyone_, you don't know tries to talk to you or anything, get away as fast as you can." They stopped nodding along with what I was saying and stared at me confused.

"Is there a reason for that?" Pony asked. I tried to smile to dispel their worry, but I could tell it didn't work. "I cant explain things right now. But just promise me you'll do as I say." They nodded. "We promise." I smiled. "That's my boys." I kissed each of their foreheads in turn before turning to the stairs. As much as I didn't want to, I had to go to work. And hope to god my boys didn't get in trouble.

:::::::::::

Darry's P.O.V

If this dumb fucker does not shut the hell up I am going to push him off this roof. "So she was like, "But Dale you promised." You know that stupid whining shit girls do? Anyway, so I was like, "I know I did. But why not another night?" Then she started accusing me of just using her for sex. Which I am. I mean what else are chicks good for?" Yeah definitely gonna push him.

"Listen here. I know plenty of girls that are good for more things than sex. You have a sister right? A mother? How would you feel if someone said that about them? I'm surprised some girl hasn't kicked you ass yet." I told him glaring. He scoffed. "No girl could kick my ass." You just completely ignored everything I just said. Dumb son of a bitch. "I know one who could. And with a smile on her face."

He scoffed again. "I'd like to see that. Who is this mystery girl? That's if she's real. Which I doubt she is. Because really no girl could kick my ass. Very few guys can." I can kick your ass you scrawny mother fucker. "My girlfriend. Samantha Suggs." I told him. He stilled behind me. I turned to see him shaking slightly. "Holy shit. Your dating the she-devil?"

I glared at him. "If you call her that ever again, I will push you off this roof. Then when I get down that ladder to you I'm going to kick your ass so hard your gonna feel it for a month. Now shut the fuck up and get back to work." He stared wide eyed at me before scurrying to the other side of the roof.

"Darrel's in a bad mood. Watch out." I heard Dale warn the guys over there. I growled. Little son of a bitch. "Probably because your annoying as fuck." I smirked in satisfaction. So I wasn't the only one who didn't like him.

I looked up at the sun beating down. It was probably around 3 or 4 in the afternoon. The thought of going home soon was the only thing that kept me going. Dear god don't let something happen to them.

Pony's P.O.V

My god I'm dying. This is the most boring class ever. "If she does not shut up soon, I'm walking out. Easy as that." I hear Johnny say. I snort, and have to hold in my laughs at the look he's giving Mrs. Fisher. "Is something funny Mr. Curtis?" Fuck. I smile at her. "No ma'am." She keeps eyeing him. "Then why were you laughing?"

"How the hell can anyone laugh in this class? Its boring as fuck. Your putting us to sleep you old bat." I turn shocked to look at Johnny. Everyone else is to. Johnny doesn't seem fazed. "Excuse me Mr. Cade?" He smirks at her. "No. Excuse me." Then proceeds to stand up and walk out of the room. Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally I couldn't take it and busted out laughing. "What the hell?" I got out in gasps. Mrs. Fisher looked at me. "Detention." I stopped laughing.

"For what? I didn't do anything." She smirks. "Cursing is something. And for encouraging Mr. Cade." I scowl. The bell rings, and she hands me a piece of paper. "Don't forget Mr. Curtis. Tomorrow afternoon in my room." "Yes sir!" I call, and flip her off. Yeah I really don't give a flying fuck about the trouble I'm going to get in for that. I ran over to Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve standing by my locker.

"Johnnycakes was just telling us what happened in English. What happened after he left?" I smiled, then scowled remembering the detention. "Well I busted out laughing and accidentally said 'what the hell'. So now I have a detention tomorrow afternoon for 'cursing and encouraging Mr. Cade'." I imitate the nasally voice of Mrs. Fisher. "By the way man. That was amazing." I said turning to Johnny. He smiled. "Yeah. Sorry you got a detention for it though."

"Its cool. It'll be worth it when I tell Bambi what happened." I grin. They all share grins. "Man Bambi hated that bitch when she was here. I'd hate to see the state she gets into when she finds out she's fucking with her kids." Steve said. I nodded. "Exactly why I'm not mad." They laugh. "Let's go to lunch. I'm starving." Two-Bit said, throwing an arm over my shoulders. I smile and lean into him. Yeah detention was so gonna be worth it.

Soda's P.O.V

Steve had left for school a little over an hour ago, so now I'm stuck manning the DX all by myself until later. Apparently he had some stupid math test to take. He needed it to pass, so I'd told him to go ahead. He said he'd come back after lunch. And lunch has never taken so long to come before. I almost squeal in excitement when I hear Two-Bit's car pull into the parking lot.

"Soda! Your never gonna believe what Johnny did at school!" I catch my little brother as he runs into my arms. I ruffle his hair grinning. He snuggles into my chest for a second before moving back. I smiled at him. Turning to Johnny I asked, "What did you do that seems so amazing?" He shrugged. "Not much. Sort of told the teacher off. Told her her class was boring as fuck, called her an old bat, then walked out."

My eyes widened. Not only did little Johnnycakes tell off his teacher, he cursed. "Why do you all seem so shocked by that?" Johnny asks. I finally broke out of my dazed state and laughed. "Dally's a bad influence." Is all I say before ruffling his hair. "By the way I got a detention." Pony tells me as we walk into the store. I stop short. "Why?" I ask rounding on him.

"I accidentally said 'what the hell' in class. And apparently I was encouraging Johnny. So the teacher gave me a detention tomorrow." I sighed. Poor kid. "Was it that Mrs. Fisher bitch?" He nodded. I suddenly felt very sorry for the old bat. "You know what Samantha's going to do when she finds out about this?" I ask him with wide eyes.

He smiles. "And that is the only reason I'm not mad about this." I shook my head. Can't blame the kid though. I'm pretty sure I'd think a detention was worth it after Samantha got through with that teacher.

"So how was everyone else's day?" I asked hopping onto the counter. Steve stood between my legs and leaned back against me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I slept. So it went pretty good." Two-Bit said. I watched him come up behind Pony and wrap and arm around his waist. Pony smiled at him, and I couldn't help but think how cute they were. "What about you?" I asked looking down at my boyfriend.

He shrugged against me. "Think I passed that stupid test." I kiss him quickly. "That's good." The sound of laughter makes me look up. Johnny's holding onto the counter to keep from falling over with how hard he's laughing. "What's up with you man?" Steve asks. Johnny shakes his head. "Your brother." He says pointing at me. I raise an eyebrow. That's when I notice Ponyboy and Two-Bit are gone.

"Where'd Baby go?" Johnny laughs again. "Not sure, but if the gagging sound and the look on his face are anything to go by, far far away from you and Steve." I roll my eyes and Steve chuckles. "I think we might've just given him nightmares." Steve comments. I stare down at him. "Him? Do you not remember what we walked in on last night? If we can handle _that_, he will be perfectly fine." Johnny is staring at us. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

Steve laughs. "He's being a drama queen. It wasn't that bad." I stare at him incredulously. "It was to _that bad_! For fucks sake she was in his lap! That is something I don't ever want to see those two do. Like ever!" Steve rolls his eyes. I hear Johnny chuckle. "Is that a Curtis thing?" Steve nods. "To be drama queens? Yes. Yes it is." I glare. "Johnny. Go outside for a minute." Johnny laughs. "Your fucked now man." And ran out the door.

Steve stares at me, and slowly backs away. "Soda. Don't even-" I grab his shirt to pull him to me. I smirk and slam my lips onto his. He relaxes into me and squeezes my hips. "I have been waiting for you to come back since you left. I'm horny, there's no one here, and your going to fuck me in the back seat of that car over there." I point behind me to the red Corvair sitting in the garage. "Don't have to tell me twice." Steve said before reconnecting our lips and picking me up.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

"Babe I think you overreacted." I look over at my laughing boyfriend. I give him the dirtiest look possible. "I did not. He's my brother for fucks sake. I really do not want to see him and his boyfriend making out." Two-Bit made a face. "Me either. But it still wasn't that bad." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "Well it got us alone didn't it?" He looks over at me. I giggle when he quirks an eyebrow. "And what might that mean?"

I smirk and moved myself onto his lap. "Hmm I don't know. What do you think?" I shivered as I watched light gray irises darken and turn stormy. I let my hand sit on his thigh as he just sat and waited. I traced little designs onto the denim clad skin, and smiled. "You just gonna sit there?" He chuckled and grabbed the back of my head to pull me to him. I let out a breathy moan as he kissed me.

I let my hands wander. Starting at his waist, moving up to trail up his chest, and finally resting behind his head. The pressure on my hips was comforting and warm. I nipped lightly at his bottom lip when he pulled back. Licking it in the next second. He stared at me. "Where exactly are you wanting this to go Baby?" I shrugged. "Wherever. Let's just see where this takes us." He nodded before kissing me once again. This time less hard and passionate, more gentle and caring.

"You know I wont rush you right?" I chuckled. "Keith. Baby, I assure you if I'm not ready I will make you stop. I love you, but I will still kick your ass." He smiled. "Whatever you say." I raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I cant handle myself?" I was taking his bait and I knew that, but I could really care less. "Well you are pretty small…" I glared. "I can make sure the only thing your dick touches for a very long time is your hand. Don't try me."

I made a move to get back in my own seat just to prove a point, but his hand stopped me. "Babe, I was just pickin at you. Calm down." I pouted. "You know I'm sensitive about my size." He smiled and traced my pouting bottom lip with his thumb. "I know baby. Sorry. Wont do it again."

I quirked an eyebrow. He laughed. "Alright, I'll try my hardest not to. No promises." I smiled. "Works for me. Now where were we?" I smirked, and settled once more onto his lap to resume our make out session. And for a while the only thing that mattered was the feel of his arms around me, and his lips on mine.

Author's Note: Jeesh. 3,284 words. *Slumps In Computer Chair* So I know it took me forever, but I've been really busy. I'm still very sorry about the wait. Dont hate me to much. 3 reviews get you Chapter 11. By the way, I'm starting school soon so updates may not take that long now (I write when I get bored in class. The first four chapters of this were written after my exams :3). Remember reviews are made of cookies and cake and love :*


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I am so so so so so SORRY! i know it seemed like i disapeared for a while, but i'm back and i promise i'll try my best to never tak this long ever again! I love all of you so much, and i want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm also very sorry for how short this is, but its the best i can do at the moment. i'll try to get working on Chapter 12 soon. Now please read & review.

Disc.: I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash. Swearing. OOC.

~1 Week Later~

Dally's P.O.V

Where the hell had the kid run off to? Dally turns onto the Curtis's street, and is relieved to see Johnny sitting on the curb outside the house. "Johnnycakes! Where ya been kid?" I call to him. He starts, but smiles when he sees me. "Hey Dal." He whispers. I sigh. Why's the kid gotta be so quiet all the time? Well not all the time… Uhg no! Bad place!

"So whatcha up to kid?" Dally asks, sitting down beside the tan skinned boy. He shrugs. "Nuttin much. Just been hangin out round here." I sling an arm around his shoulders. "Wanna go down to the dingo for a while?" I ask. Johnny smiles. "Sure Dal." We both stand up, and start walking down the road. Thankfully we didn't run into any trouble on our way to the movie house.

The same couldn't be said about when we got there…

Johnny's P.O.V

Who the hell are these guys? There definitely not from around here. Dally knows everyone around here. Greaser, Soc, or otherwise. And he didn't know these guys. I felt the warm press of Dally's arm on my shoulder, and I instinctively snuggled further into his side. "Stay close Johnnycakes. These guys don't look friendly." That didn't mean Dally couldn't handle them. It just meant he'd rather not get into a fight at the moment.

We managed to get our drinks and popcorn and make it to our seats without any trouble. It was after the movie started that we had problems. It didn't even really start with us. Those guys were just jacking around with some Soc girls. Mostly making suggestive remarks that made my ears burn, and pissing them off. Dally must have been getting annoyed cause he said something. "For fucks sake can you keep it down?"

The guys look over, but Dally had already turned back to the screen, a perfectly schooled poker face in place. "Who said that?" One of the guys yell, and I stiffen at the same time Dal did. I knew that accent. "Oh fuck.." Dally mumbles. While the guys were busy looking for the person who mouthed off to them, me and Dally got up to leave.

We almost make it to the exit, when one of the guys spot us. "Hey where you two fags headed so quick?" "Ignore them." Dally whispers to me. I do as he says, and we continue on our way. But that didn't deter the out of towners. Only served to encourage them. "I asked where ya were headed!" The same guy yells. At this point Dally's fist are clenched, and I'm sure if we don't get out of here soon, things are going to end in a fight.

"When I say so run." Dally whispers. We were about 10 feet from the exit, and if we booked it we might be able to make it to the Curtis's in enough time. I nod, and stay silent. "Come on ya little faggots answer me!" "Now!" Dally yells as one of the guys jumps off the hood of the car their standing around. And then we were running like nobody's business. Sliding over the gravel at the entrance.

The sound of our sneakers pounding on the asphalt is the loudest thing in my head. And even as I hear the sounds of the guys running after us, I thank my lucky stars they were dumb enough to chase us on foot, instead of in their car. I grip Dally's hand tight in mine, as we slide around the last corner before the Curtis's small house comes into view. The group of boys follow us the whole way.

Dally lets out a low whistle, ending in a high note to signal the gang as we come in sight of the yard. Luckily everyone is sitting on the porch, and hear us immediately. Jumping up and running to meet us at the fence. "What's going on?" Darry asks. Both of us to out breath to speak, just point behind us at the guys still standing and yelling some 10, 15 feet away. Bambi lets out a curse. "Apparently they weren't bluffin."

"Gonna run home to your mommy you little fags?" The same guy from before yells. Dally looks ready to say something else, but Samantha stops him. "Everyone in the house." "But Sam-" Soda trys. "No buts. In the house. Now!"

Bambi's P.O.V

I have to get everyone in the house. Before they figure out just who's house the boys had run to. "What's going on Bambi?" Pony asks. He looked scared, but I couldn't comfort him now. They have to get in the house. But it was too late. They had figured out it was me. "Hey Samantha! You ready to finally come out of hiding?" The boys all look to me. "How do they know you?"

"Its not important." I say to them. Then to the boys just a few yards away, "Get out of here! You have no right to come here!" They only laugh at me. "Come on Sam, we just wanted to come see our favorite girl." I scowl as they move closer. "I'll only say this once more, leave. Now." The man scoffs. "Oh please. Like your gonna do anything. Don't forget who owns you." He steps forward once more. A little to close for comfort.

I yank Johnny and Pony behind me. "Bambi what's going on?" Pony asks. I shake my head. "Nothing boys. Just go in the house I'll take care of this." The men in front of me make an immature 'oohh' noise. "Hmm you think your gonna take care of us huh? You don't have the balls. Your still just hiding behind pretty words. You should use that pretty mouth of yours for something more useful than lies."

The boys let out a simultaneous growl. I remain calm. "And you should use yours for something more useful than offering up suggestions no one wants Chris." Chris smirks. "Oh you know you want me. You screamed so loud last time." I rolled my eyes. "Its very hard not to scream when your 7 years old, and being raped." I say this calmly. A little to calmly to be healthy. The boys let out quiet gasps, and Chris's eyes narrow. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy. You were asking for it."

I simply fix him with a blank stare. "Yes because every 7 year old dreams of being raped." Chris looks uncomfortable now. Knowing I've got him. "I'll give you one more chance. Leave now and never come back, and nothing happens. Everyone goes on with their lives." He's instantly cocky once more. "What are you afraid of? Finally seeing this still a fight you cant win." My face remains blank. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. "I think its you who should worried." He smirks once more. "Is that so?"

He steps through the gate as he says this, and I push the boys just a little bit farther behind me. "If your so confident, do something." He opens his arms wide in an invitation.

I ignore him. "You wont win this fight. Trust me." Chris rolls his eyes. "Please, like you little pack of hoods could ever take us. You're the mommy figure to a bunch of fags. Surely you don't think they could ever take us."

That triggers something in me, and I snap. "Your gonna wish you'd all left me and my family the hell alone by the time were done with you." And I rare back, and punch him square in the face. Grinning at the crunch I not only hear, but feel under my fist. That punch starts the fight. Everyone jumping in at once. Chris and his gang were out numbered 8 to 4, and didn't have a chance in hell against the combined forces of Darry and Dally.

The fighting comes to a halt, when Pony lets out a small breathless scream. I spin around to face his direction, and freeze. Chris has the blade of his switch pressed to Pony's throat. The shiny melting glinting in the light form the street lamp. "Chris, let him go. This has nothing to do with them. This is between me and you." Chris smirks. "Whadya gonna give me if I let him go?"

I take a deep breath. "I'll go. Just let him go, and I'll go with you." "Samantha don't-" "Darry. I've got this." He sighs, and motions for the boys to stand by him. "Just trust me." I tell him. He nods. "Always." He whispers. Chris gives me a twisted grin. "Well isn't that sweet. The useless the little slut's in love." I ignore the jab. "Give Pony up, and I'll go." He nods, and after punching Pony in the stomach, pushes him in the direction of the gang.

"Baby you ok?" Soda asks. Pony nods, and eyes me with teary eyes. I look away. Feeling my heart break as I do. I walk over to Chris, and cringe as he yanks me to him. I want to puke as he smashes his lips to mine, but I just stand still. Ignoring the way he tries to get me to respond. "You'll respond before long." He says, with an evil glint in his green eyes.

I growl. "Not a chance." He backhands me, and I feel the blood well up in my mouth.

"You better start learning some respect you little bitch. Your not gonna talk to me like that." I give him a sick smile. His green eyes glint with worry. "What the hell are you smiling about?" I cock my head to the side innocently. "This." And with that I jab my switchblade into his side. He gasps, and lets go of me. The others rush towards me, but stop as I pull a heater out of the waistband of my jeans.

"Leave. Never come back." They nod, and Taylor and Josh move to pick up Chris as Donavan eyes my hand. "She'll never stop. Your gonna have to face her one day." Donavan tells me. "The day I walk into that house of my own free will is the day that bitch dies." Their eyes widen. "You'd kill your own mother?" Taylor asks shocked. "She tried to kill me. I'll just be repaying the favor. Now get out of here." They take off down the road like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs as I cock the gun in my hand.

I fall to my knees, dropping the gun beside my switch as I go. I hear hesitant steps behind me, but I don't look up. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Bambi. Lets go inside." I nod, and stand on shaky legs. Darry wraps an arm around my waist to support me. I sink slowly into one of the rickety kitchen chairs, and let my head fall to the table top. I hear the boys file into the tiny kitchen. And then there's the waiting.

"So I'm guessing I have some explaining to do?" I mumble into the table. There's a unanimous sound of agreement from the boys that I take to mean, _'No shit.'_ I sigh before lifting my head, and turning to face them. "So I'll make a long story short. Does everyone remember how every few years I would suddenly disappear?" They all nod. Pony and Johnny a little slower than the rest. "Sort of." Pony mumbles. I give them a small smile. "Come here."

The boys move over to me. I pull Pony onto my lap, and Johnny sits beside my feet leaning his head on my leg. "My babies." I mumble fondly. "I know you all wondered why I kept disappearing like that. Well my Dad and Mom had this joint custody thing that gave her the right to yank me away from him whenever she felt like it. Well she'd always hated me. I was a mistake child. Geneva should have been their last. She didn't want me.

"She didn't really ever physically beat me until I was around 9 or 10. But when I was 7 she let her boyfriend and my sister's rape me. I told my dad. He immediately came to get me. My mom let him take me, but she told him that if he ever told anyone or tried to keep me from her, she'd have him and his wife killed. He was tied. There was nothing he could do." I pause, taking a deep breath. Remembering the way my dad slept in the rocking chair in my room for a month.

I run a hand through Johnny's hair. He looks up at me, and I see so much of me when I was his age. Scared and so much wiser than he should be at 16. "So every few years she would yank me away. I'd stay anywhere from 2 months to a year, before she would send my back to Dad. There was nothing I could do. Until my Step Mom got cancer. She was dying, and Dad wouldn't let Mom take me. Mom respected that for a while. Pretending she wanted me to be there for her.

"In reality she used it as an excuse to keep me longer. I was 17 then, and it was the last my Mom saw me. She got drunk one night, and came home screaming at me to come downstairs. It started out normal. Her screaming about something that was supposedly my fault. Hitting me. Then she pulled out a gun. She had me cornered. I couldn't get away, and I seriously thought I was gonna die. She took a shot at me."

The boys let out a quiet gasp, and Johnny and Pony's grips on me tighten. I hug them a little tighter to me. "Thank god she was so drunk she missed. But it gave me enough time to remember I carried a switch. I stabbed her in the stomach. I called the cops afterwards. Told them she came home drunk. That she was already hurt when she got there. Everyone in that town knew my mom was a drunk, so they just figured she got in a fight. They called my dad, and made me stay at the police station until he got their to pick me up." I pause, steeling myself for the next part of the story.

"Dad told the police what'd been going on. They tried to press her with charges, but we lost. She was fucking her attorney, and he made up some story about how I was a rebellious child. That I drove my mom to drinking and beating me. As for the rape, it'd been so long there was no way to prove that it happened." I decided not to mention that me and Darry had been having sex for a year so there was _really_ no way to prove it.

"She was also fucking the Judge, so he took her word. We lost the trial. They let me go back with Dad, only because Mom didn't want full custody. I found my Dad dead in our living room on my 18th birthday. With a note saying they would never give up. Every year since then they've tried to get me to come back. This is the first time they've ever come here though."

"That's why you told us to be careful, and not talk to anyone we didn't know." Steve said. I nodded. "Yes. As you saw tonight, they're not above using you to get me to do what they want." I clutch Pony to me a little tighter. "Hopefully now they've seen I'm not just gonna lie down and take it like I used to, and will finally give up." suddenly I was enveloped in the biggest ball of warmth, I've ever experienced.

It took me a moment to realize that the boys were hugging me, and I smiled. "Hey its alright. I'm not going anywhere." "Promise?" I hear a muffled voice say. It sounded a bit like Soda, but I couldn't be sure. I grinned. "I promise." That night we all fell asleep piled on the couch. And when I left the next morning for Pony's teacher conference, and Darry for work, I convinced him to let them have day off. Turns out he didn't need much convincing. He shared the thought that our family deserved a break.


End file.
